


Essa vida que dura milhares de anos em breve terminará

by Sarah_Hardt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demons, Dragons, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Wizards
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Hardt/pseuds/Sarah_Hardt
Summary: O nome desenhado em seu peito era bonito, ainda que ele fosse um demônio e não devesse ter nome nenhum sobre a pele.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giucorreias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/gifts).



> História escrita para Amigo Secreto da Panelinha da Limonada. 
> 
> Se quiser conhecer o grupo e participar dos desafios de escrita, seja bem vindo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/panelinhadalimonada/ 
> 
> ^^
> 
> O título foi roubado descaradamente da música do Queen, A Kind of Magic.

_It's a kind of magic_  
_One shaft of light that shows the way_  
_No mortal man can win this day_  
_It's a kind of magic_  
_The bell that rings inside your mind_  
_Is challenging the doors of time_

_\- A Kind of Magic, Queen_

Drustan estava colhendo ameixas negras, grandes e maduras, crescidas na terra sem sol de Andraz e regadas com sangue de gatos pretos, quando, de repente, houve um puxão em seu peito.

Ele não era exatamente popular, mas já tinha sentido aquilo vezes suficiente para reconhecer a sensação — como se alguém tivesse colocado uma das mãos entre suas costelas e agarrado seu coração, puxando seu corpo inteiro por ele. Drustan foi rápido o bastante para largar a cesta com ameixas. Tentar levar alguma coisa através da conexão era sempre mais doloroso do que simplesmente _ir._ Seu último pensamento antes de passar da existência para não existência foi que não conseguiria fazer nenhuma geleia naquele dia.

Drustan abriu os olhos para uma cena que era apenas parcialmente familiar: velas de chama azul queimando ao redor de um círculo mágico desenhado no chão, flores de lavanda, uma pena de corvo na direção de cada ponto cardeal. No entanto, faltava o gosto de desespero. Estendeu a língua, mas não conseguiu provar nenhuma gota de desalento no ar abafado do quarto. Normalmente a pessoa que o invocava estava desesperada. Ele também costumava associar uma convocação ao cheiro de morte — alguém querendo reverter o falecimento de um ente querido, desejando vingança através do derramamento de sangue ou assustado por ter acabado de matar uma pessoa.  

O humano a sua frente nunca tinha sido tocado pela morte. Havia medo emanando dele, mas estava quase totalmente abafado por puro nervosismo e por um sentimento de expectativa. Ele o encarou com os olhos arregalados e a boca ligeiramente aberta. Drustan achou um pouco adorável. O rapaz era quase uma criança, não muito mais do que duas décadas de vida, apenas um pouco acima da idade de consentimento para um pacto. Ele também era bonito — cabelos longos, uma barba rala sobre as bochechas e pele clara.

As janelas do aposento estavam cobertas por cortinas pesadas. Drustan ainda podia discernir o sol lá fora, mas a luz não chegava até ele diretamente. O garoto sabia o que estava fazendo se tinha tido o cuidado de tapar as janelas. Drustan correu os olhos pelo ambiente. O círculo de invocação estava bem desenhado e tinha sido feito tanto para chamá-lo quanto para prendê-lo ali. O lugar estava repleto de ervas e de livros; a poeira que cobria o quarto rescendia a magia. Drustan encarou o humano novamente; ele manteve seu olhar. _Oh_. O rapaz era um bruxo, não alguém fazendo uma evocação por acidente porque estava bêbado. Isso provavelmente tornaria seu trabalho mais fácil.  

Drustan sorriu. O gesto fez o garoto se inclinar para trás.

— Você é um demônio? — A voz dele soou firme. Era uma pergunta estúpida, mas desculpável. Drustan já tinha ouvido coisas piores ao ser chamado.

— Vindo das profundezas de Andraz, meu bem. — Na verdade, não tão das profundezas. Sua cabana ficava nas bordas do reino. Entidades mais antigas sequer conseguiam permanecer naquela região durante muito tempo em suas formas naturais porque a proteção das Terras Escuras era mais diluída na fronteira com a dimensão humana. Mas garoto não precisava saber desses detalhes.

Com um movimento casual, Drustan arriscou estender a mão para o círculo desenhado no chão. Seus dedos arderam assim que ele tocou a marca. Ele suspirou. Em Andraz, ele poderia tanto respirar quanto não respirar. Ali parecia simplesmente inadequado não encher os pulmões de ar.  

A invocação exigia que ele aparecesse de joelhos diante do humano que o chamara. Era algo que o incomodava no início. Humilhante. Todo demônio já tinha amaldiçoado a alma da bruxa que descobrira a fórmula para fazer com que eles sempre se materializassem desse jeito. Mas, ao menos, ele não precisava se manter ajoelhado o tempo inteiro. Drustan deixou-se cair para trás, sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas.

O humano o observou como se estivesse olhando para um gato prestes a derrubar itens delicados de uma prateleira apenas porque sim. Drustan tinha consciência de que não era muito impressionante como um demônio — a maneira como eles se mostravam para os humanos era sempre mais palatável do que a forma que tinham no seu próprio reino. Sua cauda e seus chifres ficavam em Andraz. Ali, os principais traços que distinguiam como uma criatura das Terras Escuras eram suas orelhas pontudas, as garras afiadas e os caninos salientes. O rapaz avaliou cada uma dessas coisas, e então assentiu, parecendo convencido de que sua invocação realmente tinha dado certo.

— O que quer de mim, doçura? Poder? Ter alguma coisa? Ser alguma coisa? Fazer com que uma pessoa te ame...? — Drustran ofereceu. — Você tem uma cara bonita, deveria ser capaz de conseguir alguém para foder sozinho, mas eu sei que existem garotas bem difíceis por aí. Podemos dar um jeito nisso. O preço é negociável — disse. Barganhar era sua parte preferida naquele trabalho.

As bochechas do rapaz tornaram-se vermelhas. Amor, então. Amor e morte eram sempre as melhores apostas, e ele já tinha descartado a última.

— Eu quero saber o seu nome.

Drustan sentiu a magia do círculo pinicar: toda força de vontade do rapaz estava colocada naquele pedido. Ele não poderia recusar mesmo se quisesse — dar o seu nome era _justo_. Mesmo que as criaturas de Andraz não se importassem muito com o conceito de justiça, era como a velha mágica funcionava. Se o humano que o invocava pedia essa informação, o demônio era obrigado a dar, sequer podia incluir o pedido na negociação.

—  Sou Drustan, doçura.  

O garoto fechou os olhos. Pela sua expressão parecia que Drustan tinha batido nele, em vez de apenas se apresentado. Inconscientemente o rapaz estendeu a mão. Os dedos dele se enrolaram sobre a capa de um livro que estava caído no chão. Só então Drustan prestou atenção no objeto — a capa era vermelho sangue, com uma lua e uma estrela de cinco pontas desenhadas em dourado. Um grimório.

Ele teve a sensação de ter caído em uma armadilha.

— Eu vou tocar em você. — Não foi um pedido, então Drustan não se dignou a dar uma resposta.

O garoto respirou fundo e inclinou-se para frente. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha no momento em que a mão do bruxo cruzou o círculo. O ato foi invasivo. Ele estava preso no círculo, mas aquele também era um espaço no qual estava seguro, seu próprio pedaço das Terras Escuras naquele mundo. Foi pior quando o rapaz encostou em sua pele.

Mágica estalou entre os dois. Lentamente, ele traçou o contorno da sua mandíbula e o desenho das suas sobrancelhas. Andraz era sempre muito quente ou muito fria; não havia meio termo nas Terras Escuras. O toque do bruxo parecia fresco e morno ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava sendo delicado. Drustan foi atingido por um sentimento de ternura tão forte que o deixou atordoado, mas logo em seguida o rapaz retomou o controle e o bloqueou. Pela segunda vez naquele dia Drustan teve a sensação de que alguém segurava o seu coração nas mãos. Era muito mais íntimo do que a invocação, no entanto. Pendeu em direção ao bruxo, sentindo-se atraído por ele com tanta força que teve que fincar as garras no chão de madeira para se impedir de cruzar o círculo.

Doeu quando o rapaz rompeu o contato, como se fosse antinatural se afastarem. A intensidade daquela magia o assustou.

— O que você fez? — Drustan perguntou num tom baixo e sibilante.

— Eu não fiz nada.

A resposta fez Drustan rosnar, mostrando as presas. O bruxo tirou a mão totalmente de dentro do círculo.

— Não minta para mim. Você perguntou o meu nome, mas já sabia qual era. Você me chamou aqui — disse, fazendo um aceno para o grimório —; eu, não um demônio qualquer. E agora _isso_. O que acabou de acontecer?

O outro mordeu os lábios.

— Vou dizer, mas você precisa prometer que não vai enlouquecer.

— Eu não faço promessas, querido. Trabalho com pactos, acordos, com um pedido e um preço bem definidos.  — O bruxo não tinha nada a pedir a ele, Drustan percebeu pela forma como ele o fitou. Toda aquela situação estava muito longe do seu domínio.

Drustan se sacudiu, tentando escapar do círculo. Ele quase pôde sentir a escuridão de Andraz, mas, então, chamas azuis lamberam sua pele. Chiou de agonia.

— Não faça isso, por favor, você só vai se machucar... — o garoto pediu, como se vê-lo se ferir também o perturbasse. Pela primeira vez Drustan captou cheiro de desespero, mas não tinha certeza se era seu ou do outro.

— Essa magia não vai durar para sempre — ameaçou. Era verdade, mesmo o bruxo mais poderoso só podia conter um demônio por algum tempo. Aquele rapaz era bom, mas nada especial. Não demoraria muito para que a sua mágica enfraquecesse.

O bruxo pareceu considerar suas palavras durante um segundo, depois suspirou.

— Você está certo, eu já sabia o seu nome. Você está listado como o número quatrocentos e setenta e sete no Grimório de Invocações de Agrona, a Encantatriz.

Fazia mais trezentos anos, mas Drustan se lembrava de Agrona — ela fora uma mulher alta e bonita e tinha pedido principalmente informações sobre outros demônios, oferecendo mel temperado com especiarias em troca. Aparentemente a bruxa tinha andado muito ocupada se ele era o quadringentésimo septuagésimo sétimo demônio que ela chamara. Ela ter colocado seu nome em um livro explicava o fato de os seus últimos três séculos terem sido consideravelmente mais movimentados do que o resto da sua vida.

— E por que você me chamou?     

— O livro não foi o primeiro lugar em que eu li o seu nome.

Drustan sentiu uma pontada de raiva queimar suas entranhas.

— É bom saber que estou famoso, agora me deixe sair daqui — disse de uma maneira que era mais rosnado do que palavras.

Ele estava prestes a se debater novamente na tentativa de alcançar sua forma natural e se desvanecer, quando o garoto começou a se despir. O absurdo daquilo o fez ficar quieto. O bruxo desatou o laço que prendia sua camisa e a puxou para fora. Drustan se esqueceu de respirar.

A pele dele era muito branca, exceto por uma marca no peito, em cima do coração. Ele pousou a mão sobre a marca antes de suspirar e se aproximar alguns centímetros.

— Aqui...

Drustan percebeu o que estava acontecendo um segundo antes de discernir seu nome no peito do garoto. Sentiu-se zonzo.

— Eu me chamo Muriel, mas você já deve saber disso.

Ele sabia. O nome de Muriel soando no ar foi como um feitiço. Os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiaram. Dustan tocou o próprio tronco por instinto, logo abaixo da axila esquerda, onde o nome dele estava esculpido na sua pele.

— Porra.

Muriel sorriu.  

— Sim, é o que eu venho pensando desde que descobri que minha alma gêmea é um demônio.

— Você não devia ter me chamado.

— Eu precisava ter certeza de que era mesmo você — ele disse, mas seu sorriso esmoreceu. Drustan achou que o outro parecia envergonhado de repente.

Era agora que ele pediria alguma coisa, algo como sexo ou me torne o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo ou me conceda imortalidade. Algo grande e importante, e Drustan sequer poderia cobrar um preço adequado. Provavelmente seria um pouco como cobrar de si mesmo — uma parte da alma do bruxo já era sua de qualquer forma. Não havia nenhum manual sobre como fazer um pacto com sua própria alma-gêmea. Demônios não deveriam ter alma-gêmeas.

Em vez disso, Muriel o encarou e depois baixou o olhar.

— Sinto muito.

Drustan pôde sentir a vulnerabilidade do outro. Ainda não havia nenhum pedido prendendo-o. Raspou as unhas na borda do círculo, permitindo que a mágica o queimasse, deixando que Muriel sentisse aquilo também.

— Me solte — disse numa voz melodiosa que era um encantamento por si só.

O bruxo o encarou com um pouco de desconfiança.

— Só quero entender porque fui marcado com o seu nome...

— Eu não vou fugir — falou. Era o que os demônios faziam de melhor, mentir e ludibriar.

— Tudo bem — Muriel disse e suspirou.

Deviam existir alguns romances no meio de todos aqueles livros sobre encantamentos. Obviamente o rapaz achava que manter sua alma-gêmea presa durante todo o primeiro encontro não era muito cavalheiresco, mesmo que ela fosse uma criatura das Terras Escuras.

Muriel curvou-se e fechou os olhos, passando os dedos pelas linhas do círculo enquanto murmurava o feitiço para libertá-lo. O rapaz esbarrou no seu braço durante um segundo, e Drustan voltou a sentir ternura emanando dele. Seria fácil deixar-se afogar naquele sentimento, ficar ali, responder as perguntas do outro, deixar que ele tocasse sua marca, talvez beijar seu nome desenhado na pele dele. Se estivesse em Andraz, Drustan teria sacudido a cauda para se livrar daqueles pensamentos. Ali, apenas respirou fundo.

Foi como se uma brisa passasse por ele quando a mágica de aprisionamento do círculo se rompeu. Muriel se afastou, dando-lhe espaço.

— Pronto, você...

Drustan não chegou a ouvir o final da frase, mas teve a impressão de que ouvira uma maldição enquanto seu corpo se convertia em fumaça e energia e era envolvido pela escuridão de Andraz.

.

.

.

O tempo era um  pouco distorcido entre as dimensões. As ameixas que ele tinha colhido estavam podres, e Drustan teve que espantar moscas varejeiras para recuperar sua cesta.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vou colocar aqui uma informação sobre algo que ficou na minha mente, mas que eu acho que não consegui passar muito bem na história, e me pareceu importante explicar: os demônios costumam fazer dois tipos de contratos com os humanos: um pacto, onde recebem uma parte da alma da pessoa, e um acordo, onde o humano paga o preço através de um bem material.
> 
> Acordos são mais simples, basicamente uma troca, geralmente usados quando a pessoa quer obter uma informação ou um objeto.
> 
> Qualquer trabalho que envolva o corpo ou os sentimentos de uma pessoa, como a cura de um machucado ou o esquecimento de uma mágoa, demanda um pacto.

Ele segurou o espelho com a cauda para poder ver o nome em suas costelas com mais clareza. Nunca tinha pensado que iria encontrar aquela pessoa. Ele já vivera por mil anos e viveria por outros mil, enquanto humanos tinham vidas tão curtas, passavam como um sopro.

Quando era novo o pensamento sobre sua alma-gêmea o atormentara um pouco, mas conforme o tempo fluiu, e ele percebeu que a pessoa chamada Muriel poderia ter morrido há centenas de anos, aquilo deixou de importar. Demônios não tinham alma-gêmeas e a marca era apenas outra fraqueza perante a sua espécie, ainda pior do que sua aparência — mais humana do que demoníaca, mesmo em Andraz.

Drustan não esperava ser arrastado por sua alma-gêmea através de uma invocação. Muriel. Ele se lembrava de achar o nome bonito quando o lera pela primeira vez. Tocou a marca, contornando cada letra. Um arrepio passou por seu corpo, um eco do que ele sentira quando Muriel encostara nele. Não era o tipo de mágica que simplesmente ia embora, porém seria mais difícil alcançá-lo em Andraz.

.

.

.

Dessa vez a invocação foi mais rápida, porém mais suave também. Drustan apareceu diante de Muriel de joelhos e com uma das botas faltando porque estava em processo de calçar o outro pé no momento em que o puxão da magia o tomara. Ele tinha imaginado que isso iria acontecer em algum momento, mas após duas luas começara a achar que o humano tinha compreendido que chamá-lo havia sido um erro.

De fato, Muriel o encarava além do círculo como se soubesse que estava fazendo algo errado, mas era incapaz de resistir à tentação. Ele levantou as mãos em um sinal de rendição assim que Drustan encontrou seus olhos.

— Você não está preso dessa vez — o bruxo informou a título de cumprimento.

Era verdade. Não havia nada no círculo que o mantivesse ali. Drustan pensou em desaparecer imediatamente, mas ele tinha passado os últimos dias tocando a marca em suas costelas toda a vez que se distraia, como se coisa coçasse. Ia acabar enlouquecendo-o eventualmente.

Ele se levantou e deu um passo para fora do círculo, devagar. Quando nada queimou, Drustan fez um giro completo pelo ambiente. Muriel apenas esperou enquanto ele percorria o espaço entre a cama — bem arrumada, coberta por uma manta de lã verde — a escrivaninha cheia de papeis e a estante de livros. As cortinas estavam fechadas novamente. Era mais fácil assim. Ele podia lidar com o sol, porém precisava se acostumar primeiro.

— Você deveria me oferecer chá — disse. Pelo que lembrava dos humanos, convidar o chá era uma forma comum de cortejo.

Muriel devia ter pegado a ironia em sua voz. Drustan achou que ele revirou os olhos.

— Tenho algo melhor do que chá para oferecer a você. — Aquilo soava ridículo. Drustan lhe lançou um olhar irritado, mas, então, Muriel mostrou algo brilhante para ele. — Eu não estou propondo um pacto. Nenhum vínculo, apenas uma troca.

Um acordo era algo com o que ele podia lidar.

— Isso é uma escama de dragão? — Drustan falou, apesar de aquela ser uma pergunta tão estúpida quanto Muriel questionando se ele era um demônio. Ele podia sentir a magia que irradiava da escama, forte e quente.

— Me responda algumas perguntas e você pode ficar com isso.

O demônio aproximou-se do outro com toda dignidade que podia reunir com um pé descalço. Ele ainda devia ser um pouco intimidante, porque Muriel recuou ligeiramente.

— Não é assim que se faz negócios, querido. Três perguntas. Eu posso me recusar a responder se quiser.

— Tudo bem.

Drustan levantou uma sobrancelha. Aquilo tinha sido muito fácil. Se fosse sincero, teria que admitir que nunca tinha negociado nada tão precioso quanto uma escama de dragão. Mesmo assim acenou em concordância e viu Muriel respirar fundo, consciente de que a partir daquele instante os termos do seu pequeno acordo estavam valendo.

Mesmo sem convite Drustan se sentou na cama do outro. Os lençóis estavam esticados, porém ele ainda pôde sentir o calor de Muriel, seu cheiro e o eco dos seus sonhos. Ele tivera sonhos agitados com demônios de garras afiadas. Drustan teve a sensação de que parecia assustador e fascinante nos sonhos do bruxo e gostou disso.

— Então, vamos lá — falou, alisando a colcha com a palma da mão.

Muriel recostou-se na escrivaninha em vez de sentar ao seu lado.

— Como você pode ter uma marca de alma-gêmea se é um demônio?

Drustan já estava esperando essa pergunta.

— Se você conseguir me fazer sangrar, vai ver que meu sangue não é tão azul assim. Eu nasci de uma semente humana. — Até hoje não tinha certeza do porquê sua mãe decidira mantê-lo, mas ali estava ele. — Seu nome só apareceu na minha pele quando eu tinha quatorze anos. — Eras atrás. Se fosse humano, seria o momento em que estaria virando um homem. Drustan supunha que era por isso que o nome tinha aparecido naquela época, provavelmente fora quando o sangue humano em suas veias tinha sido mais forte.

O bruxo assentiu diante da informação, porém não pareceu muito surpreso. Drustan estalou a língua.

— Se você já sabia a resposta, não precisava ter perguntado.

— Eu fiz algumas pesquisas, mas não existe quase nada escrito sobre isso. A melhor suposição era que você era em parte humano, mas eu queria ter certeza.

— Você deveria querer ter menos certezas, doçura. A vida seria mais fácil para nós dois assim.

O comentário fez Muriel dar de ombros.

— Não é uma opção. Você sente prazer quando tira uma vida?

Ao menos o garoto não perguntou se ele já tinha matado alguém. Era uma evolução.

— Sinto prazer com um banho quente e com cigarros de erva-de-fada. As coisas que me pedem para fazer nos pactos são apenas trabalho. É isso o que queria ouvir? — falou, e Muriel concordou, parecendo um pouco impressionado e envergonhado. — Você tem mais uma pergunta, querido.

Muriel não deixou o próximo questionamento escapar imediatamente. Ele se afundou contra a escrivaninha e brincou com um pedaço de papel solto. Drustan esperou por quase um minuto, até que o outro voltou a encará-lo.

— Há alguém que você goste nas Terras Escuras? Alguém que seja seu companheiro?

Drustan pensou na sua cabana, feita de madeira de carvalho, perfeita para afastar o frio e para ser fresca no calor. Pensou na sua lareira e nos pães que ele assava, no pequeno olho d’água que corria por seu quintal e no pomar que conseguira cultivar depois de um século de tentativas fracassadas. Ele nunca tinha compartilhado essas coisas com ninguém.

O demônio riu, mas o som soou um pouco amargo.

— Não. Ninguém para ficar irritado com você por causa dessa marca — falou, embora soubesse que esse não era motivo por trás da pergunta de Muriel.

— Fico aliviado — ele respondeu, e, então, tinha acabado. Drustan havia feito sua parte naquele pequeno acordo.

Estendeu a mão. Muriel pareceu confuso por um instante, mas logo suspirou. Ele pegou a escama que tinha ficado sobre a mesa, atrás das suas costas.

Ela era levemente prateada, com um brilho mais suave do que metal. Um pouco etéreo. Era linda e tinha custado só três perguntas, nenhuma tão ruim quanto poderia ter sido. Por um segundo Drustan teve medo de estar sendo enganado, mas o bruxo entregou a escama sem hesitação.

A magia quase o queimou. Era uma escama da barriga do dragão, do tipo que ficava perto do coração. Ele a tocou com os lábios e sentiu gosto de fogo.

— Estamos quites?

Foi preciso algum esforço para erguer os olhos da escama e fitar Muriel. Quando Drustan o olhou, se arrependeu de fazer isso. O outro estava muito perto. A mágica do dragão refletia nele, fazendo-o parecer bonito e poderoso de uma forma que também era um pouco delicada — como o relâmpago antes do trovão. De repente, Drustan queria tanto tocá-lo que doía.

Muriel devia estar sentindo o mesmo tipo de fascinação, porque se inclinou e encostou a ponta dos dedos na sua testa. O gesto mal pareceu consciente. Drustan sentiu-se leve com aquela persistente sensação de ternura; mas, então, a consciência do que estava fazendo se sobrepôs ao encantamento daquilo.

O tapa ecoou pelo aposento. Muriel afastou-se, segurando o braço onde Drustan tinha acertado. Um lanho vermelho era visível sobre a carne. No entanto, o bruxo não pareceu irritado.

— Se fizer isso de novo, eu vou te morder.

Muriel acenou, como se achasse que aquilo era justo.

— Não vou tocar em você sem permissão novamente — ele falou.

Drustan quis responder que não daria permissão, que o bruxo nunca mais deveria chamá-lo, mas mordeu a língua antes de conseguir dizer as palavras. Dessa vez, ao encarar Muriel, achou que estava mais perto de odiá-lo do que de qualquer outra coisa. Se estivesse em Andraz, estaria com a cauda enrolada em volta do corpo — uma barreira física entre ele e o bruxo e aqueles sentimentos. 

Segurou a escama com força, deixando que a satisfação de possui-la o envolvesse, aplacando a irritação.

— Como você conseguiu uma escama de dragão? — O objeto deveria ser ainda mais valioso para um bruxo do que era para um demônio. Se Muriel tinha lhe dado a escama na esperança de conquistá-lo, Drustan poderia dizer que valeria mais a pena ter contratado uma centena de prostitutas.

A pergunta fez o outro sorrir.

— Não é grande coisa — ele disse, e Drustan bufou, desconfiado. — Eu tenho um dragão inteiro. O nome dela é Bellatrix.

O queixo de Drustan finalmente caiu. O sorriso de Muriel se alargou ao ver a surpresa aflorar no seu rosto.

— Você não está mentindo. — O outro parecia satisfeito e convencido demais para aquilo ser uma mentira.

— Eu vou mostrá-la para você quando nos vermos de novo — o bruxo falou ao mesmo tempo em que fez um aceno, e, então, era isso.

O círculo de invocação desapareceu. Os dois tinham feito um acordo e cada um cumprira sua parte. Ele percebeu que estava sendo dispensado. Houve um pouco de raiva por isso, mas o demônio também apreciou o fato de Muriel ser um pouco ardiloso, apesar do sentimento de carinho que emanava dele.

Drustan sentiu-se desvanecer.

.

.

.

As amoras que ele plantara finalmente estavam maduras. Drustan tinha conseguido aquelas mudas mais de meio século atrás, de um bruxo especializado em botânica. Ele tornara a planta mais resistente, capaz de crescer no solo de Andraz, e em troca sua filha casara com um fazendeiro muito rico. O demônio tinha a sensação de que o acordo não fora muito bom, considerando que as amoreiras só davam frutas a cada duas décadas, mas, ao menos, tinham um cheiro bom enquanto ferviam com açúcar. Drustan também havia feito pão, e a massa já estava no forno.

Quando tudo ficou pronto, ele se sentou à mesa e comeu pãezinhos recheados com geleia de amora. Estavam muito bons.

Foi quase fácil ignorar o fato de que ele estava terrivelmente sozinho e fingir que não se perguntava o que Muriel estava comendo naquele instante.


	3. Chapter 3

Na terceira vez, a invocação foi mais um convite. Drustan poderia se recusar a ir se quisesse, cravar os pés na terra de Andraz e ignorar o puxão em seu peito. Mas, _céus_ , ele queria ver um dragão. Existiam alguns nas Terras Escuras, maiores e mais poderosos do que os animais que conviviam com os humanos; mas eram poucos e habitavam o interior do território, muito longe de qualquer lugar onde Drustan já tinha pisado.

Ele se manifestou com um cigarro de erva-de-fada nos lábios. O cheiro da erva tomou o quarto com janelas fechadas imediatamente. Drustan suspeitava que era por isso que Muriel estava franzindo o nariz, do outro lado do aposento.

Ficou de pé assim que a tontura da invocação passou. Aquele círculo também não era feito para prendê-lo. O demônio deu um passo para fora dele imediatamente. Os dois se encaram. Drustan já fora invocado em uma porção de situações estranhas, porém tudo o que ele precisara fazer nessas ocasiões era perguntar o que a pessoa queria e dizer seu preço. Muriel tinha estragado esse roteiro desde o começo, então Drustan não soube o que dizer. Antes, pelo menos, ele fora obrigado a estar ali. O constrangimento apertou sua garganta, ameaçando sufocá-lo, até que Muriel rompeu o silêncio:

— Pode apagar isso?

Drustan tragou em resposta.

— Você me convocou enquanto eu estava fumando, querido.

— Bellatrix não gosta do cheiro — Muriel falou com um meio sorriso.

O demônio hesitou por um instante. Era improvável que um dragão que cuspia fogo se incomodasse com um pouco de cheiro de fumaça, mas ele não achava que valia a pena arriscar. Deixou o cigarro cair no chão e pisou em cima. Muriel fez uma careta, embora Drustan contasse aquilo como uma vitória dele.

— Está apagado.

— Estou vendo — o outro respondeu com um suspiro. — Você pode lidar com o sol do entardecer?

Drustan concordou, e Muriel fez um aceno para que ele o seguisse. A parte de trás do pescoço dele estava vermelha. Drustan supôs que ele também não devia estar se sentindo tão seguro quanto parecia. O bruxo desenhou um padrão na porta com a ponta dos dedos; em resposta, a fechadura abriu com um ruído suave. Drustan sentiu sua pele pinicar ao sair da cabana.

Demônios podiam suportar a luz do sol, no entanto era doloroso se acostumar com ela depois da escuridão de Andraz. A claridade ardeu na sua pele e nos seus olhos. Ele demorou quase um minuto, piscando e lacrimejando, até conseguir distinguir o ambiente ao seu redor.

A casa de Muriel — composta de um único ambiente que misturava a cozinha e seu quarto — ficava na base de uma montanha, cercada de árvores e pedras. Havia o barulho de um rio correndo por perto. Um galinheiro e um chiqueiro eram visíveis há alguns metros de distância, mas não existia nenhuma horta ou pomar. As árvores que cresciam eram todas selvagens, pinheiros e bétulas. Era uma pena; apesar de o terreno começar a se inclinar não muito além da casa, havia espaço para cultivar algumas coisas, e era tão fácil plantar ali em comparação com Andraz.

— Você devia ter algumas plantas.

Ele pôde ver a surpresa nos olhos do bruxo diante das suas palavras.

— Pensei em fazer isso, mas é muito trabalho. Eu sei um pouco mais do que o básico de botânica, mas sempre preferi trabalhar com feitiços.

Drustan não se deu ao trabalho de dizer que estava pensando em morangos e batatas, e não em ervas medicinais.

Havia um poncho pendurado perto da porta. Muriel o vestiu sobre a roupa, depois pegou uma saca do chão e a prendeu nos ombros.

— Você precisa de proteção contra o frio? Nós vamos subir um pouco.

Nada que enfrentassem ali seria tão gelado quanto as Terras Escuras. Negou a oferta, e Muriel o guiou na direção oposta a do galinheiro, através de uma trilha que logo ficou muito íngreme. Eles não conversaram a não ser por alguns comentários ocasionais de Muriel, alertando-o sobre um pedregulho solto ou orientando-o sobre onde se apoiar para passar por um trecho difícil. O bruxo também não o tocou, exatamente como prometera; mas, às vezes, ele olhava para trás e Drustan tinha a impressão de que ele queria estender o braço e segurar sua mão.

Os dois subiram por meia hora. Quando finalmente chegaram a um platô esculpido na rocha, Muriel estava sorrindo e um pouco suado, apesar do frio. Havia uma caverna logo a frente deles. Drustan achou que podia sentir cheiro de dragão, mesmo que nunca tivesse chegado perto de um.

— Eu vou chamá-la. Fique atrás de mim, não faça nenhum movimento brusco e fique quieto — o bruxo disse como se ele fosse um idiota.

Muriel assobiou, dois silvos longos e agudos. A terra estremeceu em resposta. Um minuto depois, o dragão se arrastou para fora da toca.

Drustan respirou fundo, mesmo que não precisasse respirar. O animal era a coisa mais bonita que ele já tinha visto em mil anos de existência.

As escamas do dragão eram negras ao longo das costas, clareando para prata conforme desciam para sua barriga. Ela devia ter mais de dez metros da ponta do focinho até a cauda, e Drustan só podia imaginar o tamanho que suas asas teriam quando ela as abrisse. Havia espinhos na junta das suas asas, na sua cauda e sobre a sua cabeça, formando uma coroa. Muriel se aproximou dela com familiaridade, tocando seu focinho. O dragão se curvou para o contato e exalou um som inconfundível de satisfação.

Porém, assim que ela sentiu o cheiro de Drustan, o ruído se tornou um rosnado. Bellatrix balançou a cauda. O chão tremeu com a força do impacto. Drustan forçou-se a ficar parado, embora seu primeiro instinto fosse estalar os dedos e fazer o caminho de volta para Andraz — durante o percurso não haveria nenhum corpo sólido que pudesse ser queimado. O dragão bufou, enchendo o ar com fumaça e magia. Antes que Drustan pudesse tomar a decisão de desaparecer, Muriel se colocou entre ele Bellatrix.

O bruxo segurou o dragão, ficando à frente dele, as mãos em cada lado de sua cabeça. A diferença de tamanho entre ele e o animal tornava a cena quase ridícula, mas Bellatrix se manteve quieta.

— Está tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu o trouxe aqui, ele é meu amigo.

Os olhos do dragão eram âmbar, e havia inteligência neles. Ela ainda enrugou o nariz, numa expressão muito parecida com a de Muriel ao sentir o cheiro do seu cigarro. Ainda assim Drustan tinha certeza de que o animal estava mais incomodado com o seu cheiro de demônio do que com qualquer resquício de erva-de-fada.

Muriel deu um passo atrás e retirou o poncho que estava vestindo com uma única mão, deixando a palma esquerda contra a face do dragão. Ele jogou a roupa aos seus pés.

— Vista isso.

Drustan obedeceu, e o dragão pareceu mais calmo. Muriel finalmente arriscou retirar a mão da cabeça dela. Por algum tempo o bruxo o ignorou, dizendo palavras suaves para Bellatrix. Drustan não tinha certeza se eram feitiços ou não, mas certamente havia um pouco disso. Muriel contornou o dragão, deslizando os dedos por seu torso enquanto uma suave luz verde irradiava da sua mão. O contraste com as escamas tornava o encantamento muito bonito — Drustan se lembrou de uma vez que fora invocado enquanto fogos de artificio explodiam no céu. Parecia um pouco com isso, mas mais delicado. Bellatrix ronronou em resposta a ao gesto, balançando as asas ligeiramente. Muriel sorriu.

— Você é uma dama carente — disse com afeição. Ele desatou a saca que tinha trazido e a deixou cair no chão. Algumas maçãs rolaram pelas pedras. Bellatrix tentou pegar uma delas, porém Muriel a impediu com um aceno. — Seja educada.

Drustan esperava não estar parecendo um idiota impressionado, mas suspeitava que estava falhando miseravelmente. O dragão era feito de mágica e fogo, uma das criaturas mais poderosas da terra, e Muriel o controlava como se fosse um gatinho.

— Isso é incrível.

— Eu sei — Muriel respondeu, mas estava olhando para Bellatrix, como se Drustan estivesse falando apenas dela.

Ele pegou uma maçã e a jogou no ar. Bellatrix mordeu a fruta assim que ela começou a cair.

— Frutas? Nada ovelhas ou sangue de virgem?

— Ela gosta de uns petiscos doces de vez em quando.

— Oh, nada é mais doce do que sangue de virgem. Mas eu concordo que maçãs também são boas — Drustan falou com um sorriso, e Muriel o encarou por um segundo longo demais, sem saber se ele estava brincando ou não.

Muriel assentiu devagar. Drustan tinha certeza que o outro estava engolindo uma centena de perguntas, porém não estava vontade de negociar respostas naquele momento.

— Acha que é seguro se eu me aproximar?

O bruxo olhou para Bellatrix antes de responder, concordando em seguida. Ele pegou outra maçã e a ofereceu para o dragão. Dessa vez, Bellatrix pegou a fruta direto das suas mãos.

— Quando eu encostei no ovo dela pela primeira vez foi como se meu sangue tivesse se transformado em lava. Sempre que alguém falava sobre almas-gêmeas eu me lembrava dessa sensação, de como eu senti que o dragão que estava lá dentro era uma parte de mim.

Drustan sentiu as palavras afundarem em seus ossos. Achou que deveria dizer algo em resposta àquela declaração, mas nada além de sinto muito lhe ocorreu, então ficou quieto.

Bellatrix provavelmente pôde sentir o carinho de Muriel. O dragão arrastou a língua pelo braço dele. O corte que Drustan fizera com as garras estava quase curado, mas a língua do dragão deixou outra marca vermelha sobre a pele. O bruxo sequer pareceu perceber a queimadura.

Muriel posicionou a mão contra a mandíbula de Bellatrix, por segurança.

— Você pode tocar na crista.

Bellatrix fungou ligeiramente, sem soltar calor nem fumaça, apenas reconhecendo as palavras de Muriel. Ela se virou em sua direção; Drustan sentiu a quentura do seu hálito, e quando ela o fitou foi como se o avaliasse. Pareceu levar um longo tempo até Bellatrix se inclinar, permitindo seu toque.

A crista era áspera. Se ele arrastasse a mão, sua palma ficaria terrivelmente arranhada. A consciência de que estava tocando um dragão o atingiu — adrenalina e admiração misturadas de uma forma que o fez se sentir um pouco poderoso. A mágica que vinha dele o deixou um pouco atordoado, mas a sensação não era ruim. Drustan sorriu para Muriel. Quase nada era capaz de matar um demônio — no máximo, machucá-los, tornar seus poderes mais fracos durante alguns séculos —, mas, _oh_ , fogo de dragão poderia queimá-lo até a inexistência definitiva. Ele duvidava que mesmo os demônios mais fortes das Terras Escuras já tivessem tocado de forma tão natural algo que poderia matá-los, e ali estava ele, apesar de ser um meio-sangue.

Ou, bem, talvez por causa disso. Muriel deu outra maçã para Bellatrix: uma recompensa por ela ter sido boa e deixado que Drustan a tocasse.

— Ela é linda — Drustan falou com mais sinceridade do que já dissera qualquer coisa.

Com um baque, Bellatrix deitou-se, enrolando a cauda em volta do corpo

— Sim. Meu pai ficou tão orgulhoso quando se deu conta de que eu tinha um dragão apropriado para a guerra. Mas eu acho Bellatrix quase delicada. Você viu como ela pegou a maçã da minha mão? E ela nunca solta fogo a não ser quando eu mando, ou quando está caçando.

O dragão grunhiu e balançou a cauda de uma forma elegante, sem violência dessa vez, como se concordasse com Muriel.

— Você parece ser um bom treinador — disse, mas o bruxo sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

— Isso é só com ela. O que eu faço é apenas criá-los, assim que podem voar vão para um treinador de verdade. Deixo-os comigo por mais de seis meses e eles se tornam mimados e preguiçosos.

Drustan piscou para o outro.

— Você tem outros dragões?

— Alguns bebês. Eu vou te mostrar.

Não era o tipo de declaração que Drustan contestaria, então ele foi atrás do outro enquanto Muriel o guiava por mais uma subida. Já estava quase totalmente escuro a essa altura, mas ele conhecia o caminho perfeitamente. Bellatrix os acompanhou, voando ao redor dos dois enquanto caminhavam. Às vezes Muriel jogava uma maçã para ela, e o dragão esperava a fruta cair alguns metros para só então mergulhar e buscá-la. Drustan tinha certeza que ela não perdera nenhuma, mesmo que a claridade do sol já tivesse quase se dissipado. O dragão era muito silencioso apesar do tamanho. O bater das suas asas soava como um farfalhar. As escamas negras se confundiam com a noite — quando Bellatrix dava voltas no ar, tudo o que Drustan podia ver era um lampejo de prata, cintilando como uma estrela.

Ele estava esperando por filhotes, porém os bebês eram ovos. A mágica que emanava deles era concentrada, pura e abrasadora. Se uma escama de dragão era valiosa, um daqueles ovos poderia transformar um demônio em uma espécie de rei. Drustan sentiu uma pontada de cobiça, mas sufocou o sentimento quase imediatamente. Era o tipo de magia que podia consumir alguém até restarem apenas sombras.

Muriel tinha transformado uma das cavernas em uma incubadora. Havia cinco ovos enfileirados. O zumbido de um feitiço pairava no ar, mantendo a temperatura alta. Drustan encarou as costas do bruxo enquanto ele percorria os ninhos. Uma boa parte da energia dele tinha que estar sempre direcionada para manter aquele encantamento. Devia ser exaustivo, porém Muriel parecia muito satisfeito ao fitar os ovos.

— São espécies diferentes, mas as condições para chocarem são quase as mesmas — ele falou, apontando para dois ovos com manchas marrons, dois com um formato mais arredondado e uma profunda cor roxa, e um último que tinha o dobro do tamanho dos outros. — Só vai ser mais difícil quando nascerem. Vou ter que ficar de olho para que não sejam muito agressivos uns com os outros.

Além dos ninhos, havia uma cama improvisada num canto. Drustan podia dizer que o bruxo dormia ali quando os ovos estavam prestes a eclodir, ou quando os filhotes precisavam de cuidados. Muriel tocou um dos ovos, desenhando um símbolo na casca que brilhou em amarelo por um breve instante.

— Falta muito pouco para eles chocarem. — A felicidade no seu tom era quase palpável.

Ele parecia ainda mais bonito do que das outras vezes que Drustan o vira, e, de alguma forma, mais real também. Seu cabelo longo estava preso em uma trança que ia até o meio das costas, mas estava meio desfeita depois da caminhada. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Muriel caminhou até o ovo maior e fez o mesmo gesto sobre a casca dele, afagando-o em seguida e reforçando o feitiço de calor que o envolvia. Drustan também se sentiu um pouco mais quente. Tocou a marca sobre suas costelas, e, então, se deu conta do que estava havendo ali.

— Oh, porra. Você fez isso de propósito — Drustan falou de repente, meio rindo, meio indignado. — Você nunca quis que eu visse os dragões, queria que eu visse _você_ com eles.

Muriel não negou nem pareceu minimamente ofendido. Em vez disso, o bruxo deu de ombros e sorriu de canto.

— Eles são minha melhor parte.

.

.

.  
Tinha sido um pouco dolorido, mas Drustan se agarrara ao tecido e levara o poncho consigo ao retornar para Andraz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma explicação necessária de informações que ficaram na minha mente, mas não na história:
> 
> A criação de dragões desde o ovo por um bruxo é a única maneira de fazê-los domesticáveis. O bruxo "alimenta" o ovo e os filhotes, geralmente até um pouco depois que começam a voar, com feitiços que os deixam aquecidos, confortam e auxiliam no crescimento, deixando-os acostumados à presença humana, mais suscetíveis aos encantamentos que são usados durante o adestramento, substituindo a magia que teriam recebido da mãe.
> 
> Muriel trabalha criando dragões para o reino.


	4. Chapter 4

Drustan tinha acabado de acordar quando sentiu o puxão em seu peito. Tentou alisar o cabelo antes de se deixar levar, mas duvidava que o gesto fosse sobreviver à sua desmaterialização. Uma pontada de vergonha antecipada queimou em seu peito ao pensar em aparecer na frente de Muriel com uma expressão de sono, cabelos desgrenhados e, literalmente, hálito de demônio. Qualquer dignidade que ele conseguira manter certamente não sobreviveria a isso. Seus olhos arderam quando ele voltou à existência.

 _Oh_. Sequer considerara a possibilidade de o chamado ter sido feito por outra pessoa. Ele não era muito requisitado, mas algum idiota o convocara no meio do dia, desenhando o círculo sob o sol. Drustan silvou.

Ali estava tudo o que ele sempre associava a uma invocação — um círculo, cheiro de morte e desespero. Havia um rapaz à sua frente. Os olhos dele estavam arregalados e ele respirava tão depressa que mal parecia respirar. Ele sorriu ao ver Drustan, porém o gesto foi meio desvairado.

A alguns passos de distância uma menina estava caída no chão. Ela mal deixara de ser uma criança. A parte de cima do seu vestido estava rasgada, e o demônio podia ver os seios apenas meio crescidos. Existiam marcas de mordidas no seu peito e no seu pescoço. Suas pernas estavam cobertas de sangue. Ela ainda estava viva, mas cada expiração saia como um chiado, alto e agoniante, e seus olhos estavam vidrados.

Drustan suspirou.

— Você me chamou das profundezas de Andraz. Diga o que você quer e eu farei depois de cobrar o preço.

O rapaz fez um som que parecia um engasgo. O queixo dele estava sujo de sangue. Ele apontou para a menina, e então o encarou.

— Eu quero que ela pare de fazer esse barulho. Faça com que ela desapareça e que ninguém jamais descubra o que aconteceu aqui.

Drustan gostaria de dizer a ele que pedir para curar a menina e fazê-la esquecer as últimas horas sairia mais barato, mas não era assim que esse tipo de magia funcionava. Em vez disso, o demônio murmurou:

— O custo vai ser alto.

— Não importa, eu te dou qualquer coisa.

Ao menos esses eram ótimos termos. Estalou os dedos. O rapaz se encolheu diante do som. Por sua vez, a menina deu um último espasmo e ficou em silêncio. Seus olhos se tornaram ainda mais cegos do que antes.

— Fazê-la desaparecer é mais difícil. Ela é muito grande — disse, embora a menina não devesse pesar mais do que quarenta quilos. — Você vai ter que me entregar pedaço por pedaço para que eu possa fazer um bom trabalho e ninguém a encontre.

Com um aceno, Drustan conjurou uma adaga. Ele a lançou aos pés do rapaz, cravando a lâmina no chão.

— O quê? — o jovem perguntou, parecendo realmente atordoado.

Drustan pôde provar o gosto de arrependimento no ar e lambeu os lábios. Isso sempre significava que fizera um bom acordo.

— A faca é cortesia. Você pode começar pelo coração.

O rapaz vomitou, mas obedeceu. Não era como se ele tivesse escolha, de qualquer forma.

.

.

.  
Drustan retornou para casa sentindo-se saciado. Às vezes não se dava conta do quanto estava com fome até provar um pedaço de alma. Nenhuma quantidade de pão fresco e geleia poderia fazê-lo se sentir tão satisfeito. Ele tinha devorado uma boa parte da sanidade do rapaz. Havia sido uma boa refeição.

.

.

.  
A maioria das suas maçãs tinha ido de verde para podre em um dia, então Drustan estava recolhendo as frutas ruins na esperança de que isso salvasse as boas. Ele pôde ouvir os passos se aproximando através do pomar, mas não se incomodou em parar seu serviço até que Yazanah estivesse à sua frente, braços cruzados e fitando-o com uma perpétua mistura de cansaço, aborrecimento e uma pitada de diversão.

— É verdade que você tem uma escama de dragão? — ela falou, e Drustan sorriu. Ele estivera esperando por essa pergunta.

— Olá para você também. — Drustan largou usa tesoura de poda, colocando-a no chão com a cauda. — Acho que eu tenho erva-de-fada e destilado de ameixa para oferecer a você.

Ele a conduziu para dentro de casa e serviu as bebidas que ele mesmo produzia através de ameixas fermentadas; o preparado ficava muito forte e doce, mas o demônio gostava. Yazanah tomou um gole e também pareceu aprovar o sabor. Drustan colocou dois cigarros de erva-de-fada na boca e acendeu, passando um para Yazanah em seguida. Ela pegou o fumo com um gesto elegante, raspando as unhas afiadas na sua mão. A pele de Yazanah era avermelhada, e ela tingia os lábios de rubro. A combinação a tornava terrivelmente bonita.

Os dois se sentaram na sacada, de frente para o pomar. A décima lua de Andraz estava no céu, gorda e azul.

— Sério, Drustan — ela falou, soprando fumaça —, o que você quer pela escama?

— Sabe, Selsh me perguntou a mesma coisa na semana passada. Mas eu acho que prefiro fazer negócios com você.

Era verdade. Yazanah era o mais próximo de uma amizade que ele tinha. Às vezes ela aparecia para conseguir algumas frutas, oferecendo peixes em troca, e nunca fazia com ele se sentisse mal pelo sangue humano correndo nas suas veias.

— Selsh é um idiota. Tenho certeza que mesmo com o poder da escama ele não conseguiria nem fazer uma cabra dar leite.

Drustan riu.

— Vinte por cento das suas invocações durante três anos. Os intermediários. Nada tão pobre como fazer uma cabra dar leite, nem tão difícil quanto transformar alguém em um príncipe.

Yazanah revirou os olhos.

— Como se eu recebesse muitos pedidos grandes assim... — ela disse, e então se voltou para ele com uma expressão mais séria. Os chifres dela eram pontiagudos e reluziam sob a lua. — É só isso? Você poderia conseguir mais com Selsh. É um preço baixo por uma escama.

Certamente, porém suspeitava que, se pedisse, Muriel lhe daria outra. Além do mais, a escama não faria nada por ele se ele não tivesse contratos ou pactos. Demônios conseguiam tirar poder de um objeto mágico e aumentar a gama de coisas que poderiam oferecer, mas isso não adiantava se ninguém os chamasse. Não era incomum que ele passasse um ano inteiro sem ser invocado. Podia se manter por muito tempo sem os fragmentos de alma que tirava dos humanos ao fazer um pacto, mas o jejum o tornava mais fraco.

E Drustan estava começando a desconfiar que era mais fácil escapar da magia que o atrelava à sua alma-gêmea se estivesse saciado.

— Como eu disse, eu prefiro fazer negócios com você. Quer o acordo ou não?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Em seguida pousou o cigarro no banco, o puxou pela manga da sua camisa e o beijou na boca. Drustan deixou que ela fizesse isso, entreabrindo os lábios e provando a língua bifurcada de Yazanah. O beijo pareceu durar muito tempo e quando acabou o acordo estava selado.

Drustan tomou um longo gole da bebida de ameixa assim que se separaram. Yazanah correu o indicador pelo seu pescoço, num gesto provocante e zombeteiro ao mesmo tempo.

— Você cheira a humano — ela disse, e Drustan a encarou.

Ele não tinha usado o poncho de Muriel depois da última vez que o vira, mas mantinha a peça de roupa pendurada ao lado da sua cama, ao alcance da mão.

— Eu encontrei minha alma-gêmea. — As palavras escaparam sem que ele tivesse planejá-lo dizê-las.

Tragou o cigarro de erva-de-fada até o final, sentindo-se exposto e meio idiota. Mas ele não tinha falado com absolutamente ninguém sobre aquilo e estava começando a achar que ia sufocar se não compartilhasse o fato. Ao menos, Yazanah era uma das poucas pessoas que já tinham visto sua marca. Ela o encarou com os olhos arregalados, parecendo surpresa demais para dizer alguma coisa. Finalmente, ela deixou escapar uma maldição.

— Achei que isso seria impossível. Como?

— Ele é um bruxo. Encontrou meu nome em um grimório e me invocou.

— Ohh, seu menino tem culhões, Drustan! Isso é inegável. — Ela riu. —A maioria dos humanos estaria tão assustada que simplesmente teria queimado o livro. A escama foi um presente de namoro?

— Um acordo. Ele me deu em troca de algumas repostas. Muriel é um criador de dragões.

Yazanah assentiu. Quando o potencial daquilo a atingiu, seus olhos brilharam.

— Ele tem um dragão?

Drustan sorriu para ela, agitando a cauda no ar. Yazanah sempre parecera muito superior com suas pernas longas, passos elegantes e toda sua beleza. Às vezes ela nem precisava oferecer algo em um contrato, apenas deixar que os humanos a olhassem. Yazanah era bastante requisitada: não era a primeira vez que lhe dava uma cota das suas invocações em troca de alguma coisa. Nesse momento, porém, o sentimento de não estar à altura dela desapareceu.

— Sim. Eu toquei em um dragão, Yazanah. Há tanta mágica sob a pele dele que eu fiquei zonzo. Muriel também me mostrou uma ninhada de ovos, e eu duvido que haja algo tão incrível como aquilo.

Ela fez um barulho com a garganta ao ouvir isso, um som de desejo.

— Pela sétima lua. Ele deixou que um demônio chegasse perto de ovos de dragão? Esse rapaz realmente gosta de você.

— Eu acho que sim — Drustan respondeu, embora também houvesse a chance de que Muriel fosse apenas muito tolo e inocente.

— Você poderia fazer um acordo para conseguir um ovo. Ele tem o seu nome. Se você fizesse as coisas do jeito certo, ele te daria um ovo...

Drustan duvidava que Yazanah já tivesse saído de um acordo sem conseguir exatamente o que queria e até um pouco mais. Era simplesmente natural para ela supor que qualquer um poderia fazer o mesmo.

— Na verdade, se Muriel quisesse fazer pacto, acho que seria eu quem teria que dar qualquer coisa que ele pedisse. Metade da alma dele já é minha.

Obviamente Yazanah não tinha visto as coisas dessa maneira. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, porém acabou só fazendo uma careta.

— Você também gosta dele.

— Eu não sou tão estúpido — Drustan falou, tomando um gole de bebida para esconder o rubor em suas bochechas.

As coisas não eram tão simples, mas ao menos ele tinha certeza de que não queria fazer nenhum pacto envolvendo um ovo de dragão.

— Bom, eu acho que você é um pouco idiota, sim. Eu nunca deixaria uma chance como essa passar.

— Você não sabe como é ter uma marca.

Yazanah suspirou como se tivesse sido vencida por aquele argumento.

— Você devia aproveitar, então. — Ela se inclinou em sua direção, respirando contra o seu pescoço. Em seguida, lambeu sua bochecha. Drustan a empurrou, limpando a pele com um muxoxo de desgosto. Yazanah não se mostrou abalada. — Você poderia estar dormindo com ele, mas está aqui colhendo maçãs podres.

— Nós não vamos falar sobre sexo.

Ela deu uma risadinha, mas se afastou.

— Você é puro demais para Andraz. Eu gostaria de poder dizer que é por causa do seu sangue humano, mas, sejamos francos, eles são ainda piores do que nós... Acho que é apenas sua natureza.

Drustan sacudiu a cauda e mostrou os dentes, e isso finalmente a fez ficar quieta. Ele tinha quase apreciado aquela conversa, mas, no final, lembrou do porquê preferia o silêncio.


	5. Chapter 5

Seus ossos pareciam feitos de gelo. Ele não deveria sentir tanto frio fora de Andraz, mas começou a tremer. Chuva caia sobre ele, encharcando-o, e havia uma dor aguda na sua panturrilha direita. Levou um segundo para Drustan perceber que o frio e a dor não vinham dele.       

Muriel estava sentado, encolhido e tremendo, no meio da trilha que levava até a caverna onde os ovos de dragão ficavam. O bruxo tinha aranhado o círculo de invocação no chão. Bellatrix voava ao redor deles, soltando guinchos agoniados, porém aquele trecho de subida era pequeno demais para que ela conseguisse pousar, ou mesmo se agarrar nas pedras.

— Olá — Muriel murmurou com uma tentativa de sorriso. Ele segurava a perna, que estava virada em um ângulo estranho.

— Mas que porra?

— Descer a montanha na chuva aparentemente não foi uma boa ideia. E acabei de descobrir que invocar você é mais fácil do que fazer qualquer outro feitiço. Acredite, eu tentei.

Pela forma como ele estava branco, Drustan acreditava. Ele devia ter passado horas ali antes de ter tomado a decisão de chamá-lo.      

— Quanto sangue você perdeu?

— Não muito... — ele disse, porém soou como uma pergunta. Obviamente não confiável.

O lamento de Bellatrix ecoou na chuva e parecia uma resposta melhor do que as palavras de Muriel. Tentou avaliar o dano, mas com o escuro e a água era difícil ter certeza do quão ruim ele estava.

— Alguma chance de conseguir ficar de pé?

Muriel negou com um aceno.

— Qual o preço para me ajudar a descer?

Drustan tentou sacudir a cauda apenas para se lembrar de que ela não existia ali. Sua própria frustração se somou ao frio e a dor de Muriel.

— Vamos lá — falou, passando o braço pelo torso de Muriel e erguendo-o.

Ele gemeu de dor e surpresa.

— O preço...?

— Cortesia, meu bem. Eu posso sentir a sua dor e não está sendo agradável.

Muriel não conseguia colocar a perna direita no chão. Quando teve uma visão um pouco melhor, Drustan percebeu que a canela estava quebrada e o osso tinha rasgado a carne. Foi uma descida lenta. O demônio tentou apoiá-lo por uma parte do caminho, mas logo ficou claro que isso seria impraticável. Drustan o manobrou até que todo o peso dele estivesse sobre os seus ombros e o levantou. Muriel fez um protesto, porém foi mais simbólico do que qualquer outra coisa.

Bellatrix os acompanhou o tempo todo como um lampejo na escuridão. Drustan se concentrou em seus passos através das pedras, tentando não pensar que, se não fosse pelas roupas, a marca de Muriel estaria pressionada contra suas costas.

O dragão pousou quando eles finalmente alcançaram uma área mais plana, grunhindo de alivio ao sentir o toque de Muriel. Ela se agachou sem nenhum comando, pronta para carregá-lo.        

— Você vai conseguir cuidar desse machucado se formos para sua casa?

— Não. Eu tenho um amigo a alguns quilômetro. Preciso chegar até lá, ele também é um bruxo, vai saber consertar isso.

Drustan olhou para o ferimento mais uma vez. Um pedaço de osso branco se destacava contra as calças de Muriel. A maior parte da magia dos demônios era fundada na troca, sua força vinha principalmente do que era sacrificado no pacto. O que podiam realizar por si mesmos era muito limitado. Drustan não conseguia muito mais do que conjurar pequenos objetos e fazer alguns truques. Ele poderia lidar com um machucado superficial, mas não com aquilo — era o tipo de coisa que poderia deixar Muriel manco para sempre se não sarasse direito.

Foi preciso muito esforço para colocá-lo com alguma segurança em cima de Bellatrix. Em um momento Muriel se curvou para longe do pescoço do dragão e vomitou.

— Ela vai deixar eu subir também?

Muriel parecia prestes a desmaiar de dor. Se a reposta fosse negativa, Drustan percebeu que todo aquele trabalho teria sido em vão — ele teria que tirar Muriel dali e carregá-lo novamente. Em vez disso, Bellatrix bufou, soltando faísca pelas narinas. Drustan pulou para trás, porém ela o cutucou com o focinho, incentivando-o a subir em seu dorso.

Um instante depois eles estavam voando. Teria sido uma das melhores sensações do mundo se a dor de Muriel não estivesse se infiltrando através das suas veias. A viagem foi muito curta, embora Bellatrix tenha tentado planar durante a maior parte do tempo, movendo-se o mais suavemente que podia. Muriel gemeu quando ela pousou. O lugar parecia uma fazenda, com cercados e um celeiro. Drustan sentiu cheiro de cinzas e de mágica e se deu conta de que os dragões que Muriel criava eram treinados ali.

Havia luz dentro da casa principal. Drustan estava ajudando o bruxo a deslizar pela asa de Bellatrix até o chão quando um homem surgiu ao seu lado, alto e loiro. Ele hesitou diante da situação, olhando-o de cima a baixo com uma expressão de desgosto ao perceber que estava diante de um demônio, parecendo dividido entre o impulso de empurrá-lo de volta para Andraz e a necessidade de impedir que Muriel desmaiasse no seu quintal. 

Bellatrix grunhiu, espelhando a agonia do bruxo, e isso pareceu resolver o dilema. 

O homem disse uma maldição enquanto se abaixava e erguia Muriel nos braços. Drustan os seguiu para dentro da casa. O outro provavelmente esperava que Muriel ficasse sentado quando o colocou sobre a mesa da cozinha, no entanto o bruxo pendeu assim que perdeu o apoio.

— O que você fez?

— Eu caí, ridículo assim. Você pode me dar o sermão depois — Muriel respondeu, meio sem fôlego.

Pareceu muito difícil para o homem engolir o sermão, mas ele fez isso, limitando-se a estalar a língua.

— Ferva água com folhas de coca — ele disse, voltando-se para Drustan e apontando para lareira acesa, ignorando solenemente o fato de que não se pedia nada a um demônio sem um acordo prévio.

Drustan sentiu a raiva invadir seu peito como uma onda — rápida e furiosa, arrebentando contra suas costelas, mas, então, recuando. Ele já tinha empregado muito esforço em ajudar Muriel para simplesmente abandoná-lo ali.

O demônio respirou fundo, indo em direção à lareira ao mesmo tempo em que o homem circulava Muriel, murmurando encantamentos. Drustan já tinha jogado a planta na água quando Muriel se levantou ligeiramente, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e parecendo tão branco quanto um fantasma.

— Não vou tomar coca — ele segurou o braço do homem — não faça nenhum feitiço para me entorpecer, Etain. Os ovos chocaram há dois dias. Eu estou mantendo mais de dez feitiços para deixá-los seguros nesse momento, não posso perder a consciência.

A exaustão e o fato de ele não ter conseguido fazer nenhum encantamento para ajudar a si mesmo de repente fizeram muito mais sentido.

— Eu sabia que era loucura manter três espécies em uma única ninhada — Etain disse para si mesmo. Drustan observou enquanto o outro afastava a roupa de Muriel e avaliava o machucado. O rasgo era feio e havia uma grande lasca de osso para fora da perna, despontando muito perto do tornozelo. Ele certamente tinha perdido uma grande quantidade de sangue. Etain balançou a cabeça e encarou Muriel. — Os feitiços de cura vão doer muito mais do que isso que você está sentindo agora se quiser que eu faça trabalho rápido e decente.

Obviamente, Muriel assentiu. Drustan agiu por instinto, sem muita consciência do que estava dizendo:

— Eu posso tirar uma parte da dor.

— Não. — O tom de Muriel não admitia contestação. Drustan não teria achado que ele poderia soar tão firme quando estava usando toda sua energia apenas para se manter consciente. — Fique com Bellatrix, ela está assustada.

Etain fez um gesto de concordância, voltando a murmurar encantamentos no instante seguinte, suas mãos posicionadas sobre o machucado. Ficar com o dragão parecia melhor do que estar ali, observando Muriel sofrer e sentindo-se inútil.

Bellatrix parecia um ponto escuro em meio à chuva. Drustan esperou ao lado dela. A dor de Muriel chegava até ele como um eco. A marca em seu torso parecia queimar. Se era assim, Drustan realmente não entendia a razão de os humanos desejarem tanto encontrar sua alma-gêmea — ele sentia como se seu senso de autonomia tivesse se esvaído diante do sofrimento de Muriel.

O demônio considerou retornar para as Terras Escuras. Mesmo em Andraz ele passava metade do tempo tocando a marca com o nome de Muriel inconscientemente, então duvidava que sua agonia fosse ser muito atenuada estando lá, mas parecia válido tentar. Foi o lamento de Bellatrix que o segurou. O dragão soltou um uivo baixinho e inclinou a cabeça em sua direção.

Drustan vacilou por um segundo, até que tomou coragem e ergueu a mão, acariciando o focinho do dragão da mesma forma como tinha visto Muriel fazer. Bellatrix piscou para ele, depois pateou o chão, deitando-se com um baque e enrolando-se em si mesma como um gato. Em seguida, ela estendeu uma asa num óbvio convite.

O demônio encolheu-se junto dela, saindo da chuva. Agora ele não tinha apenas tocado num dragão, mas também consolado e sido acolhido por um. Yazanah provavelmente sequer acreditaria nele se contasse isso. Durante um momento estranho a quentura que vinha da barriga de Bellatrix o fez pensar em chá de morango e em um beijo. O pensamento desapareceu assim como surgiu, substituído pela sensação de estar quente pela primeira vez naquela noite. Drustan esperava que Muriel pudesse compartilhar aquele sentimento, assim como ele estava compartilhando um pouco da sua agonia.

.

.

.

De alguma forma, ele adormeceu. Drustan acordou com Etain tocando seu ombro, meio curvado sob a asa do dragão. Já estava amanhecendo e a chuva tinha diminuído para uma garoa fina.

— Terminei com Muriel. Ele está dormindo. Você pode entrar se quiser, vou levar Bellatrix para o abrigo com os outros dragões.

O demônio percebeu que devia ter dormido assim que Muriel caíra no sono. Bellatrix já estava se agitando, parecendo disposta a seguir Etain, então ele se levantou e voltou para a casa. Ao contrário da casa de Muriel e da sua própria cabana, aquela habitação era composta de mais de um ambiente.

Drustan entrou no quarto e observou Muriel dormir. Ele ainda estava pálido, porém parecia tranquilo. Afastou as cobertas, esperando que ele não acordasse. A panturrilha do bruxo estava envolvida em bandagens, mas estava inteira, nenhum osso nem sangue a vista.

Etain pigarreou na porta do quarto, chamando sua atenção. Quando Drustan o olhou, ele ergueu uma caneca. Pelo cheiro, podia dizer que estava cheia de café com uísque. Foi o bastante para o demônio ir até ele.

Assim que saiu do quarto, Etain lhe entregou a caneca e estendeu a mão. Drustan tinha conhecimento suficiente dos costumes humanos para saber que devia segurá-la e apertar de volta. Fez isso, sentindo as marcas de queimadura sobre a pele do bruxo. Os dois se sentaram à mesa da cozinha. A madeira estava úmida. Etain devia ter limpado o sangue depois levar Muriel para o quarto.

— Suponho que você seja Drustan. — Seu nome soou bem na língua dele. Drustan tinha certeza que não era a primeira vez que ele o pronunciava e se perguntou se Muriel tinha contado ao outro sobre a marca ou se Etain vira seu nome na pele dele.

— Sim — Drustan falou e não se deu ao trabalho de devolver a pergunta. Ele vivera mil anos, mas aquela era a primeira vez que conhecia um humano em uma situação que não envolvia uma invocação ou o cumprimento da sua parte em um pacto. — Muriel vai ficar bem?

Etain balançou a cabeça.

— Ele está fraco por causa dos feitiços para os filhotes, mas o machucado já está quase remendado. Vai terminar de sarar sem problemas se ele tiver cuidado por um par de semanas.

— É bom saber.

Drustan tomou um gole do café batizado. O calor encheu suas veias. Etain o imitou, mas o observou por cima da caneca.

— Você estava com Muriel quando ele se machucou?

O tom sereno que o outro usou não escondeu sua desconfiança. O demônio podia compreender a suspeita; afinal, ele era o que era. A raiva o atingiu mesmo assim. Ele podia ter ido embora há muito tempo ou simplesmente ter se recusado a ajudar Muriel. Sua vida era mais simples quando não tinha uma alma-gêmea. Mas ali estava ele, encharcado de chuva e tomando café com uísque ao lado de um bruxo desconhecido

— Muriel já estava caído quando me chamou.

— E como ele conseguiu invocar um demônio se não tinha energia nem para um feitiço de cura?

Drustan rosnou, mostrando os dentes e arranhando a mesa com as garras. Ao contrário de Muriel, o outro não pareceu impressionado. Etain não recuou e manteve seu olhar.

— Muriel conseguiu me chamar porque existe uma marca no corpo dele com o meu nome. — Drustan se lembrou de como se sentira ao voltar para Andraz depois de Muriel o invocar pela primeira vez. O sentimento de que era antinatural estarem separados. — Me chamar foi fácil porque eu sou uma parte dele.

Etain sequer piscou. O fato de que ele e Muriel eram alma-gêmeas certamente não era uma surpresa para o bruxo.

— Isso faz sentido. — Ele tomou outro gole do café, e então finalmente pareceu relaxar, recostando-se na cadeira. — Você não o machucou.

Drustan crispou os lábios.

— Um bruxo deveria saber que demônios não saem por aí simplesmente _fazendo coisas_ sem um pacto. — A resposta fez Etain sorrir ligeiramente, parecendo satisfeito e um pouco divertido com essas palavras. Drustan notou que um dos caninos dele estava faltando. — E eu não teria machucado Muriel porque eu podia sentir a dor dele.

O outro acenou.

— Às vezes existe esse efeito colateral.

Drustan encarou o bruxo.  Seus ombros eram largos, e ele tinha uma barba loira que Muriel obviamente estava tentando imitar sem muito sucesso. A mágica que podia sentir vinda de Muriel era refinada, quase delicada. Por sua vez, Etain parecia feito de força bruta. Se ele domava dragões, o que mais poderia fazer...?

— Existe alguma maneira de apagar a marca?

— Não. Até onde eu sei, as pessoas que tentaram morreram ou coisa pior. Não acho que você teria mais sorte, mesmo sendo um demônio. E, de qualquer forma, eu não ajudaria você com isso. — Era uma surpresa. Drustan estava com a intensa sensação de que Etain faria qualquer coisa para se livrar dele. — Conheço Muriel desde que éramos crianças e ele sempre quis te encontrar. Eu não tiraria isso dele. Você deveria estar feliz, podia ter sido o nome de alguém muito pior.

A declaração o fez sentir um aperto no peito. Drustan achou que poderia se afogar com a sensação. Lembrou-se de Muriel contando como se sentira ao tocar o ovo de Bellatrix e como ele esperara que encontrar sua alma-gêmea fosse parecido com aquilo. Drustan tinha arruinado a maior parte dessa mágica.

— Sério? Você não acha que _ele_ merece alguém melhor? — O demônio gostaria de ainda ter sua cauda para sacudi-la e exemplificar a situação.

Etain deu de ombros.

— Você o trouxe até aqui sem exigir nada em troca.

E o pior era que ele sequer se arrependia.


	6. Chapter 6

Muriel estava sentado na beirada da cama, com a barra da calça enrolada até os joelhos, inspecionando a canela. Ele tirara as ataduras. Drustan pôde ver um emaranhado de pele cicatricial, vermelho e parecendo sensível, onde o osso tinha cortado a carne.

— Ainda está doendo?

O bruxo finalmente percebeu sua presença. Ele levantou o olhar e sorriu.

— Não. Etain fez um bom trabalho. — Muriel ficou em silêncio por um segundo, então acrescentou: — Obrigado por ter me ajudado. Quando Bellatrix perder outra escama, posso dar a você, ou outra coisa...

Drustan balançou a cabeça.

— Não é assim que essas coisas funcionam, doçura. Está tudo bem.

Antes que perdesse a coragem, Drustan cruzou os cinco passos que o separavam da cama e se sentou ao lado de Muriel. O outro o encarou parecendo completamente surpreso. Também havia um algo como necessidade e seus olhos.

— Você pode me tocar se quiser.

A permissão era uma espécie de teste, embora o demônio não soubesse dizer exatamente que resultado esperava. Muriel parecia atordoado, como se não tivesse certeza do que fazer consigo mesmo. Drustan achou que ele fosse beijá-lo, mas, no fim, o outro apenas se inclinou, recostando-se no seu corpo e apoiando a bochecha nos seus ombros. Não foi ruim. Por um segundo Drustan sentiu que aquele era o seu lugar no mundo, mais até do que seu pomar nas Terras Escuras. O sentimento o irritou, porém se deu conta de que a raiva não era direcionada a Muriel.

— Eu perguntei para Etain se existia uma forma de apagar nossas marcas — Desconfiava que Etain contaria isso ao outro de qualquer maneira.

Pôde sentir Muriel se tornar rígido ao seu lado e prender o fôlego, mas ele ainda se esforçou para parecer casual.

— Não é possível fazer isso — o bruxo falou, apenas uma pontada de desespero escapando através da sua voz.

— Ele me disse isso também. — Drustan passou o braço ao redor de Muriel, como tinha feito ao ajudá-lo a descer a trilha, mas dessa vez o movimento foi muito mais consciente. Muriel voltou a relaxar um pouco diante do toque.— Você não se sente bravo com isso? Se sentir assim por causa do vínculo, e não por causa de si mesmo?

A pergunta fez o bruxo se afastar o suficiente para encará-lo.

— A marca não é algo separado de mim. Eu tenho o seu nome na minha pele desde que eu nasci. Não existe isso _e_ eu. É tudo uma coisa só. — Ele colocou a mão sobre o peito.

De repente percebeu que Muriel o amara desde sempre. Ou, ao menos, amara a mágica que os unia. Era só ele que nunca tinha achado que encontraria sua alma-gêmea e fora pego de surpresa por aqueles sentimentos.

— Eu não posso retribuir isso.

Ser um demônio significava ter uma boa noção de equivalência para conseguir pesar um pedido e um preço e tentar sempre ter alguma vantagem na negociação. Não havia nenhuma vantagem ali para ele. Seria fácil reinvidicar aquela parte da alma de Muriel que já era sua, mas isso o mudaria para sempre, até o âmago. Muriel não seria apenas uma marca na sua pele, um potencial de algo bom, como era agora, ele também levaria um pedaço seu. Só que o bruxo morreria em algumas dezenas de anos, e Drustran perduraria sendo apenas metade de si mesmo.

— Você pode ao menos ficar por perto?

Drustan considerou aquilo em comparação com a solidão dolorida da sua cabana em Andraz e pensou na forma como a marca no seu dorso costumava arder inesperadamente desde que Muriel o invocara pela primeira, nunca permitindo que ele esquecesse que ela estava ali. Deixar-se levar por aquela mágica não era uma opção, mas ignorá-la também não. Talvez apenas ficar por perto satisfizesse o vínculo o suficiente para que ele pudesse lidar com aquilo sem precisar dar partes essenciais de si mesmo. O demônio suspirou.

— Eu posso ficar se você me levar para ver os filhotes — disse e sorriu por reflexo ao ver a expressão de alívio e felicidade que tomou o rosto de Muriel.

— Eu vou deixar você vê-los. Também vou deixar que dê comida e limpe sua sujeira. Céus, eu vou precisar de ajuda nos próximos dias. Se minha perna não cicatrizar direito, Etain vai me matar.

Ele hesitou, como se temesse ter ido longe demais, mas Drustan pousou a mão sobre a dele e apertou. A perspectiva de limpar sujeira de dragão não deveria parecer tão boa.

.

.

.

Bater na porta de Muriel provavelmente foi uma das coisas mais estranhas que Drustan já fizera na vida. O bruxo tinha dado a ele um punhado de terra, uma colher de madeira e um fio de lã tirado da manta que cobria sua cama — coisas que eram essencialmente o seu lar — para que Drustan pudesse guiar sua aparição até lá, em vez de depender de uma invocação.

No entanto, se materializar dentro da casa do bruxo pareceu um desrespeito. Em vez disso, Drustan apareceu perto do galinheiro. Podia contar nos dedos a quantia de vezes que já tinha ido ao mundo humano por vontade própria em mil anos, e certamente nunca tinha batido na porta de nenhum humano.

Pelo sorriso de Muriel ao abrir a porta, o bruxo provavelmente sentira sua presença assim que ele se materializara.

— É bom te ver.

Etain estava dentro da casa, sentado à escrivaninha, e fez um muxoxo que conteve um pouco da expressão de satisfação de Muriel. Drustan achou isso um pouco frustrante, mas também tornou as coisas menos constrangedoras.

Ele ficou parado na entrada por um momento, sem saber qual protocolo deveria seguir, até que notou os rolos de papel sobre a escrivaninha. As folhas tinham um tom suave de rosa, marcadas com o selo real.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Vou receber mais quatro ovos. Etain também está pegando mais alguns filhotes para treinar, de outro criador. A guerra está piorando, o exército precisa de mais dragões — Muriel explicou.

— Vai ser uma loucura. — Etain falou, balançando a cabeça. — Você não tem como manter cinco filhotes e mais quatro ovos. Já foi loucura uma ninhada de cinco. Eu também mal vou ter como acomodar todos esses dragões com segurança. Vai ser arriscado para as vilas mais próximas.

Muriel encolheu os ombros.

— Nós vamos dar um jeito — ele disse, provavelmente porque não havia alternativa.

— Você sabe alguma coisa sobre as batalhas? — Etain perguntou a Drustan.

O demônio negou com um aceno.

— Eu fui invocado por uma mulher que pediu que o seu esposo não fosse chamado para servir — Drustan tinha quebrado a perna do homem em dois pedaços para conceder isso — e por outra que pediu que o esposo _fosse_ chamado. Só fui invocado na frente de batalha uma vez, mas não sei quem estava ganhando ou perdendo. O rapaz que me invocou foi morto antes de fazer o pacto. — Era toda informação sobre a guerra que ele tinha, a não ser que contasse o fato de as plantas sanguívoras que cresciam em Andraz estarem mais bonitas por causa da maior quantidade de sangue irrigando a terra, mas supunha que não era esse tipo de detalhe que eles queriam.

Etain bufou.

— Já que era para arranjar um namorado demônio, devia ter sido um mais útil — Drustan reconheceu a provocação, porém não havia animosidade real por trás das palavras.

Tanto ele quanto Muriel contestaram o fato de serem namorados ao mesmo tempo, ambos calando-se no meio da frase ao perceber que falavam juntos. Etain riu, e Muriel revirou os olhos.

— Vamos, precisamos alimentar os filhotes que estão aqui antes de pensar nos que ainda vão chegar.

Drustan percebeu que os dois bruxos já deviam estar tendo aquela conversa sobre a guerra há algum tempo. Muriel pareceu aliviado em poder se livrar dela.

Etain não os acompanhou, apesar de ter trocado um longo olhar com Muriel enquanto ele se agasalhava para sair. O demônio teve a impressão de que havia uma conversa inteira por trás daquele olhar, mas não tinha ideia do que fora dito, embora suspeitasse que Muriel tivesse feito um pequeno gesto para pedir que o outro ficasse na casa.

Bellatrix também não estava por perto. Drustan perguntou por ela no meio do caminho, e Muriel informou que ela estava caçando.

— Eu achei que ela levaria mais tempo para se acostumar comigo, mas ela deixou que eu ficasse sob sua asa na noite em que você se machucou.

O bruxo se virou para ele.

— Etain me contou sobre isso. Eu não esperava que ela fosse te aceitar tão rápido, mas eles são seres inteligentes. Ela pode sentir a ligação entre nós — ele disse. Drustan pôde vê-lo corar para além do esforço da caminhada. — Eu também passei um tempo fazendo com ela se acostumasse com o cheiro de erva-de-fada e flor de ameixeira.

Drustan sorriu com a informação, e isso fez tornou o rubor do outro ainda mais acentuado.

A subida foi lenta. Os passos do bruxo estavam mais cautelosos e ele provavelmente ainda sentia um pouco de dor. Drustan seguiu atrás dele por todo o percurso, mas só teve que ampará-lo uma vez. O demônio pôde ouvir os filhotes antes de vê-los, um chiado baixinho chegando até eles.

Muriel parou na entrada da caverna, baixando a cabeça e murmurando encantamentos, depois desenhando uma runa no chão. Levou alguns minutos até que passagem estivesse desobstruída de feitiços.

Onde cada ovo descansava antes, agora havia um dragão. A maioria dormia, mas dois deles estavam brincando, esticando-se, tentando alcançar a cauda um do outro e guinchando de satisfação cada vez que conseguiam. Eles ainda não eram muito maiores do que um cachorro de pastoreio.

Muriel apontou para o menor deles — com escamas cor de areia, asas marrons e um pescoço comprido, embora ao todo não devesse medir mais do que o seu braço.

— Essa é uma das menores espécies de dragão que temos. Normalmente carrega correspondência entre os postos de guerra, porque é muito rápida — ele explicou. — Mas era o garoto no ovo maior.

— Um espaçoso?

Muriel sorriu e concordou. Por um instante, Drustan se deixou contemplar a magia daquilo — o cheiro de pureza típica de filhotes, misturado a fogo e poder, além da mágica de Muriel permeando cada canto daquele lugar, invadindo seus pulmões quando ele respirava, pousando em seus ossos e enchendo seu coração.

O bruxo pegou um dos animais no colo, roxo, com focinho longo e dentes salientes.

— Você quer segurá-lo?

Drustan estendeu os braços. Muriel entregou o filhote como se ele realmente fosse um bebê, em seguida foi até um tonel em um canto e encheu um recipiente com sangue de égua e leite azedo. E, então, Drustan estava amamentando um dragão. O filhote era muito quente. Ele segurou sua camisa com as garras e se aninhou contra o seu peito.

Muriel passou pelos animais, checando-os, trocando o forro dos ninhos por algo limpo, alimentando-os e reforçando os feitiços que envolviam a caverna.

— Você vai mesmo conseguir dar conta de mais animais?

O bruxo o olhou por cima da cabeça de um dos filhotes e suspirou. Obviamente ele já tivera o bastante daquela conversa com Etain, mas algo na forma como apertou os braços em volta do dragão demonstrou que ele estava mais propenso a ser sincero naquele momento.

— Talvez eu perca algum deles, mas o exército acha que vale a pena arriscar.

— Eu sinto muito — Drustan falou com sinceridade

— Eu sei que estou criando-os para a guerra, mas é pior pensar em perdê-los quando ainda são tão pequenos.

Ele se aproximou, tocando a base das costas de Muriel em um gesto confortador. Não era para ser nada mais do que isso. Não havia nada de sexual na sua postura, nem da Muriel. Sequer era adequado a situação — ambos cercados de filhotes de dragão e falando sobre guerra —, mas, mesmo assim, o desejo incendiou seu peito.

Drustan afastou a mão, sentindo-se assustado consigo mesmo.

.

.

.  
Quando estavam no meio do caminho de volta, Muriel parou, virando-se em sua direção.

— Você se importa de fazer um desvio?

Não era como se ele tivesse outros compromissos. Drustan negou, e Muriel pegou outra trilha. Eles desceram até que o barulho de água corrente começou a acompanhar seus passos. Em duas ocasiões tiveram que pular um fio de água. As árvores tornaram-se cada vez maiores a medida que andavam. Finalmente fizeram uma curva, e a trilha passou a margear um riacho.

Muriel ainda seguiu por mais alguns metros, parando sob uma carvalho. A margem do rio era mais limpa ali. Também havia pedras que diminuiam a força da correnteza e represavam um pouco da água. Drustan não tinha certeza, mas achava que era outono. O ar estava úmido e fresco. Mesmo assim, Muriel tirou os sapatos e as meias, sentando-se em uma das pedras e afundando os pés na água gelada até o meio das canelas.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro de alivio quando a cicatriz recém-formada sobre o seu tornozelo submergiu. Ao ver que Drustan não se mexia, ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Não sabia que demônios tinham medo da água.

Drustan bufou, mas começou a tirar os sapatos e enrolar a barra da calça.

— Só aqueles que moram nas Caldeiras, mas isso fica muito longe de onde eu vivo. Também não parece ser um bom lugar para visitar.

Mal percebeu que Muriel o encarava com a boca um pouco aberta, a mesma expressão de quando o vira pela primeira vez, cheio de surpresa, admiração e curiosidade ao ouvi-lo falar sobre as Terras Escuras.

— Vocês realmente não têm nenhuma luz em Andraz? — ele perguntou baixinho e cuidadosamente, como se estivesse testando a própria sorte.

— É uma hipérbole, meu bem — Drustan falou, tomando o lugar ao lado do outro e colocando os pés na água. Estava muito gelada. — Apesar de realmente ser muito mais escuro do que aqui. Não há sol, mas temos doze luas. Cada uma fica no céu pelo que seria um mês de vocês. — Muriel estava bebendo suas palavras, mal respirando para não interromper. Era o tipo de coisa pela qual o bruxo teria pagado uma dúzia de escamas de dragão. Se Drustan fosse como Yazanah, seria um demônio rico a essa altura. — Eu gosto da quarta lua, ela tem um brilho esverdeado. A sétima também é muito bonita, grande e rosa. Dizem que é a lua do amor. — Provavelmente porque maioria das criaturas de Andraz ficava no cio na época em que a sétima lua subia, mas o demônio não acrescentou essa informação.

Tinha certeza que o outro ia fazer mais perguntas sobre Andraz, aproveitando que ele estava disposto a falar. Em vez disso ele encarou a água e murmurou:

— Posso ver a sua marca?

O bruxo estava esperando uma recusa, Drustan pôde sentir isso no tom da sua voz. No entanto, o pedido soou justo.

Tirou a camisa, sentindo-se muito vulnerável. Por sua vez, Muriel parecia adorável; ele mordeu os lábios e um rubor rosa se espalhou dos ouvidos até suas bochechas. Drustan levantou o braço, deixando que o outro visse a marca, escrita verticalmente na lateral do seu corpo, abaixo da axila. Muriel se aproximou, e a respiração dele tocou sua pele, arrepiando-o.

— É muito presunçoso se eu disser que é bonita?

Drustan riu.

— Talvez um pouco, mas eu não me importo. — Na verdade, ele também achava a marca bonita.

— Eu quero tocar. — Não era nem um pedido, porém o demônio assentiu mesmo assim.

 _Céus_ , estava ansioso por isso.

Muriel traçou a marca muito suavemente. O contato ardeu mesmo assim. O nome já estava sobre sua pele, mas era como se Muriel o marcasse ainda mais profundamente conforme contornava as letras, desenhando-as no tutano dos seus ossos, através das suas veias, sobre o seu coração.

Drustan percebeu que estava excitado. Pela maneira como Muriel o fitava — corado e com os olhos brilhantes —, tinha certeza que ele se sentia da mesma forma.

O demônio se afastou dele com cuidado, recolocando a roupa. Muriel olhou para o outro lado, dando-lhe ao menos uma ilusão de privacidade enquanto Drustan se curvava e jogava um pouco de água do rio no rosto.

— É melhor voltarmos.

— Tudo bem. — Havia um pouco de frustração na voz dele, porém o bruxo não parecia irritado por Drustan ter rompido o contato.

Apesar da concordância, Muriel não se levantou de imediato. Ele pousou a mão sobre a sua em um gesto deliberadamente lento, então a puxou até seus lábios e beijou o torso molhado.

— Obrigado — ele murmurou, embora Drustan não soubesse pelo quê exatamente o outro estava agradecendo.

Quis perguntar, mas então Muriel finalmente se levantou, e Drustan achou que já tinham tido o suficiente por um dia.


	7. Chapter 7

Drustan se lembrou da sensação de segurar o filhote de dragão enquanto o alimentava. O bebê em seus braços não pesava quase nada em comparação com o dragão, muito mais macio e desprotegido. Era apenas um humano, porém havia traços de mágica nele, toda força do potencial de uma vida ainda não vivida. Drustan o aconchegou contra o peito por um segundo a mais do que o necessário, embalando-o de forma reconfortante, mas, no final, ainda rasgou sua garganta.

.

.

.

O demônio ainda estava coberto de sangue quando Muriel o invocou. Etain estava com ele. Drustan xingou, esfregando os braços. Pela expressão do bruxo, o gesto não ajudou a melhorar sua aparência.

— O que aconteceu? — Muriel perguntou, soando meio desesperado.

 _Oh_ , abençoada fosse sua ingenuidade — Drustan pensou. O outro achava que ele estava sangrando. Muriel estava prestes a tocá-lo, mas Etain o puxou para longe.

— Esse sangue é vermelho demais para ser dele.

Drustan levantou-se, erguendo o queixo. Os dois sabiam o que ele era, mas talvez fosse bom que Muriel pudesse _ver_. O bruxo se desvencilhou do aperto de Etain com um safanão.

— Você está machucado?

— Não, eu apenas estive trabalhando. Você não foi a única pessoa a me invocar hoje, doçura — disse com uma fagulha de irritação, como se isso explicasse tudo.

— Drustan, te chamaram na frente de batalha? Algo a ver com a guerra? — Drustan tinha suposto que Etain não era tão inocente quanto Muriel, mas estava errado se ele achava que só uma guerra podia causar derramamento de sangue.

— Eu não sei nada sobre a guerra, desculpe por desapontá-lo novamente, querido. Mas posso pegar informações para você, se você quiser. Vai custar apenas suas bolas. — Etain bufou e estalou a língua. Apesar disso Drustan pôde ver que ele estava contendo um sorriso. Ele definitivamente tinha um humor estranho. — Tudo bem, apenas uma de suas bolas, porque estou me sentindo generoso.

Etain o encarou como se estivesse considerando a oferta, mas Muriel se adiantou antes que o outro pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

— O que você fez?

Ele não precisava contar. Bastaria ficar em silêncio, se limpar, e então ele e Muriel poderiam continuar naquele equilíbrio estranho que estavam mantendo. No entanto, Drustan percebeu que queria que o bruxo soubesse. Ele não parecia tolo o suficiente para se esquecer que estava lidando com o demônio, mas ainda não tinha sido obrigado a encarar tudo o que isso significava.

— Eu matei um bebê.

Etain voltou a segurar Muriel, apenas um toque em seu ombro, porém o suficiente para ampará-lo ou para detê-lo se fosse preciso.

— Por quê? — Muriel nunca tinha dito nada para ele em um tom tão sem emoção. Drustan sentiu a injustiça daquilo arder em suas veias.

— Porque a mãe me pediu. Ela e o marido são brancos como a neve, mas o neném nasceu com a pele morena. Ela queria esconder a traição.

Muriel assentiu lentamente, porém não disse mais nada. Ele estava olhando para o sangue em seu peito e em seus braços, em vez de encará-lo.

— Qual foi o preço? — Etain perguntou, provavelmente mais por interesse profissional e curiosidade do que por qualquer outra coisa.  

— Ela nunca vai conceber outro menino.

Muriel relanceou os olhos para o seu rosto, mas não manteve o olhar. Ele virou as costas e saiu da cabana. Drustan sentiu como se o outro tivesse lhe dado um soco. Etain se colocou na sua frente antes que pudesse segui-lo.

— Só dê um tempo a ele.

— Porra. — Drustan esfregou os braços com mais força, rasgando a pele com as garras e somando seu próprio sangue arroxeado àquela bagunça. — Você também acha que eu sou um monstro?

— Acho que essa mulher devia ter procurado uma bruxa assim que percebeu que estava grávida, se não tinha certeza de quem era o pai.

Etain tirou um cigarro de um dos bolsos e ofereceu. Não era erva-de-fada, embora parecesse ser de boa qualidade. Drustan aceitou. Estava prestes a acender o fumo quando Muriel retornou, carregando um balde de água nos braços. Sem dizer nada, ele despejou a água em uma panela e a empurrou para a lareira, acendendo o fogo com um estalar de dedos.

Etain suspirou.

— Eu vou checar os filhotes — ele falou numa óbvia desculpa para deixá-los sozinhos.

— Você está bem? — Drustan perguntou para Muriel assim que o outro saiu.

Muriel arrastou uma cadeira para perto da lareira.

— Você pode vir aqui? — ele questionou no lugar de responder.

Não havia nada a ganhar negando aquele pedido. O demônio foi até a cadeira e se sentou.

A água ainda não estava muito quente. Um arrepio correu por sua pele quando Muriel arrastou um pano úmido sobre o seu pescoço, limpando o sangue. Em algum momento o bruxo tirou sua camisa, mas tomou o cuidado de não tocar sua marca com as mãos nuas. Nenhum dos dois disse nada enquanto Muriel o lavava — pescoço, braço, peito, por onde o sangue tinha escorrido, o vão entre seus dedos. Ele foi muito delicado, tomando o cuidado de não arranhar a pele.

Drustan teve a sensação de que era aquele sentimento que os humanos procuravam quando faziam rituais de purificação.

Ao terminar, Muriel se inclinou e o beijou. Drustan poderia ter se esquivado, mas permaneceu imóvel. Foi penas um toque de lábios, ainda mais casto do que quando o bruxo beijara sua mão. Mesmo assim seu estômago revirou como ele estivesse caindo de uma grande altura.

— Você devia parar de fazer isso.

Muriel apenas sacudiu os ombros.

.

.

.

O pote que ele carregava tinha sobrevivido à desmaterialização muito bem. Drustan esticou os braços, tentando se livrar da dor muscular causada por levar peso extra numa viagem para fora de Andraz.

Às vezes o tempo ficava um pouco bagunçado entre os mundos. Ele achou que encontraria Muriel ao redor da casa, cuidando de Bellatrix ou alimentando as galinhas, mas já era noite.

O ar estava consideravelmente mais quente do que o normal, considerando que eles estavam se aproximando do inverno ali. Em vez de estar na sua toca, Bellatrix estava dormindo na área à frente da cabana. Ela levantou a cabeça quando ele se aproximou, mas voltou a se aconchegar assim que o reconheceu. Drustan se deteve ao lado dela por algum tempo, esfregando os chifres em sua cabeça até que ela ronronou e fechou os olhos novamente.

Ao se afastar do dragão, se deparou com Muriel recostado na soleira da porta, observando-o com uma mistura estranha de carinho e tristeza. Drustan pôde sentir esses sentimentos como se fossem seus, queimando seu peito, mas então piscou e eles tinham sumido. Muriel sorriu para ele.

— Boa noite. — O bruxo usava uma camisola de dormir muito branca, feita de tecido macio. Pareceri um vestido se ele usasse algo para ajustar a vestimenta na cintura.

— Eu achei que seria mais cedo aqui.

— Tudo bem, eu ainda estava acordado.

Não era apenas uma mentira educada. Havia vário conjuntos de velas acesos dentro da cabana e um prato de ensopado de peixe pela metade na mesa da cozinha, além de dois livros empilhados, que o outro provavelmente estivera lendo enquanto comia.

Muriel pegou outro prato em um dos armários.

— Ainda tem ensopado, se você quiser.

Drustan farejou o ar. A comida tinha um cheiro bom. Ele colocou o pote que trouxera de Andraz sobre a mesa também.

— Eu trouxe geleia de amora para você, embora ache que não combine muito com peixe...

O bruxo pareceu muito feliz com gesto mesmo assim. Ele abriu a tampa do pote e cheirou o doce com uma expressão de satisfação, porém o fitou meio desconfiado um segundo depois.

— Humanos podem comer algo que foi cultivado em Andraz?

— A mudas das minhas amoreiras vieram daqui, e eu rego elas com água. Não vai te fazer mal.

Muriel não perguntou com o que as plantas podiam ser regadas em vez de água, embora sua curiosidade fosse óbvia. Mas a geleia não ia ficar mais gostosa com a informação, então Drustan ficou quieto.

No final, comeu o peixe com Muriel. Foi diferente das poucas refeições que ele compartilhava com Yazanah. Também foi diferente de quando ele tinha partilhado maçãs com Muriel e Etain, enquanto observavam Bellatrix caçar, ou quando os três tomaram algumas bebidas — esse dia tinha sido estranhamente bom, com Etain mais a vontade do que nunca ao seu lado, a bebida tornando-os leves. Estar ali com Muriel era ainda melhor, no entanto. Pareceu mais íntimo, provavelmente por estarem apenas os dois, ou por ser de noite e o mundo estar muito quieto além da cabana.

Achou que seria silencioso entre eles também, apenas barulhos de talheres batendo na louça, mas Muriel o serviu e começou a falar sobre os filhotes, sobre o dragão macho e rebelde que Etain tinha recebido para treinar há três dias e até sobre uma nova colcha de lã que ele comprara de um mercador que tinha passado por ali. Às vezes seus cotovelos se esbarravam ao se servirem de mais comida ou quando Muriel gesticulava para ilustrar algum acontecimento. No momento em que o bruxo colocou um pedaço de pão na mesa, cobrindo-o com a geleia que Drustan fizera, o demônio estava contando sobre como sua videira finalmente estava dando uvas.

Ele só reparou nos títulos dos livros que estavam ali quando o outro se levantou e começou a recolher os pratos. Os dois eram tratados sobre alma-gêmeas. Folheou as páginas. Não foi necessário muito mais do que isso para perceber que estavam cheios de teorias sobre o desfazimento do vínculo.

De repente, Drustan sentiu que podia vomitar toda a refeição.

— Achei que você não quisesse se livrar da sua marca.

Muriel o fitou parecendo confuso. Levou um instante para ele perceber o livro aberto em suas mãos. Seu rosto ficou branco quando a compreensão o atingiu. 

— Eu não quero, nunca. — Ele não desviou o olhar. As palavras dele soaram sinceras. Drustan sequer devia se importar, no entanto, parecia que Muriel tinha cutucado seu coração com uma faca. — A pesquisa era para você, mas lamento dizer que esses livros são inúteis.

O demônio piscou para ele.

— Você quer se livrar da minha marca? —Aquilo certamente não fazia sentido.

Muriel suspirou e voltou a se sentar do seu lado.

— Você tem um cigarro? — Drustan tinha. Ele ofereceu o fumo, acendendo-o simplesmente ao tocar a ponta. Muriel tragou e tossiu, desacostumado com cigarros normais e ainda menos com cigarros de erva-de-fada. O bruxo inspirou e expirou fumaça algumas vezes antes de voltar a falar: — Achei que seria mais fácil para você aceitar o vínculo se pudesse se desfazer dele depois que o meu tempo nesse mundo terminar.

Drustan sentiu um lampejo de alívio, mas isso logo foi substituído por uma sensação indistinta de culpa.

— Você mesmo disse que era impossível fazer algo assim.

— Achei que podia pesquisar um pouco mais. Está sendo inútil de qualquer forma, não consegui chegar a lugar nenhum. A maioria do que está escrito aí é pura besteira. Também sei que foi uma ideia egoísta. 

Ele deu um último trago no cigarro e o apagou, ainda pela metade, depois cobriu o rosto com as mãos. O gesto esticou sua camisola. Drustan pôde ver contorno dos mamilos dele através do tecido branco e meio transparente. Desejo e carinho arderam em suas veias.

O nome de Muriel tinha sido esculpido em sua pele há quase mil anos. Havia sido apenas uma mancha durante a maior parte do tempo, mas agora que tinha provado a mágica que aquilo carregava, Drustan percebeu que também não queria que a marca desaparecesse.

A magia já estava muito além da sua pele, de qualquer forma. Ele havia sido um tolo ao achar que poderia se livrar do vínculo. Muriel tinha razão: a marca era uma parte dele, tanto quanto seu coração ou suas garras ou os ossos dos seus dedos.

O demônio pousou a mão sobre as costelas.

— É como você disse quando estávamos no rio, doçura. É uma marca bonita, então eu acho que vou ficar com ela.

Dessa vez foi Drustan quem se moveu primeiro, inclinando-se e tocando o ombro do outro com os lábios, por cima do tecido da roupa de dormir. Muriel cheirava a baunilha e a noites de chuva passadas sob uma coberta.


	8. Chapter 8

A maioria dos filhotes de dragão tinha começado a voar. Eles eram coisas desajeitadas, subindo e descendo pelo ar da mesma forma descoordenada que bebês humanos começavam a engatinhar. Às vezes eles caiam, descendo uma dezena de metros antes conseguirem bater as asas da maneira certa de novo, mas quase nunca batiam no chão, especialmente porque Bellatrix estava sempre pairando entre eles e os resgatava da maior parte dos tombos.

Muriel também tinha recebido quatro novos ovos duas semanas atrás. O bruxo tinha olheiras escuras sob os olhos e parecia permanentemente cansado pelo esforço de manter tanto os filhotes quanto os ovos aquecidos e protegidos e alimentados com um pouco da sua mágica. Etain o ajudava sempre que podia, mas ele também mal estava dando conta do próprio trabalho. Ao menos Muriel não perdera nenhum dos filhotes até agora, embora os dragões de escama roxa não estivessem indo muito bem.

Nenhum dos dois começara a voar ainda. O menor deles estava vomitando quase todas as refeições desde que os ovos chegaram, doente por ter perdido uma parte da energia que Muriel compartilhava. O filhote estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada no colo do bruxo, observando os outros dragões acompanharem Bellatrix e parecendo tão desolado quanto um filhote de dragão poderia parecer.

Drustan abriu o cantil de água que levava consigo e tomou um gole, depois o passou para Muriel. Ele sorriu como agradecimento.

— Você acha que a guerra vai terminar antes de você ter que receber mais filhotes?

O outro sacudiu a cabeça.

— Etain às vezes diz que sim, ele acha que as coisas estão desesperadas demais para se manterem por mais tempo. Eu não sei se tenho tanta esperança. Estamos em guerra desde que eu era uma criança.

Drustan podia dizer que eles estavam em guerra desde sempre. Ele já ouvira alguns humanos dizerem que os demônios causavam guerras, mas a verdade era que as criaturas das Terras Escuras mal se davam ao trabalho de acompanhar o desenrolar dos conflitos, saber quem estava brigando com quem ou se notar os pequenos períodos de trégua. Era tudo uma coisa só se você vivia muito tempo.

O demônio estendeu a mão, acariciando o focinho do filhote. Ele ainda não se importava com a guerra, mas desejou que Muriel não perdesse nada que amava por causa dela.

.

.

.

Etain e Muriel estavam à frente da cabana quando Drustan se materializou. A essa altura nenhum dos dois sequer piscou ao vê-lo surgir, envolto em fumaça infernal e levando um segundo para tornar-se realmente sólido. Na verdade, era provável que Etain sequer tivesse reparado na sua aparição. Bruxo estava sem camisa. Uma queimadora cobria o seu ombro esquerdo, descendo através das costas. Muriel estava fazendo a raspagem do machucado, enquanto o outro mordia um pano torcido para se impedir de gritar. 

Quando Drustan se aproximou, Muriel o cumprimentou com aceno, mas não parou o trabalho.

O demônio assoviou, impressionado com o ferimento. Deixara que Bellatrix o lambesse uma vez, e só isso havia machucado. Drustan podia sentir os feitiços de proteção contra o fogo que Etain usava constantemente, mas aquela ferida era muito pior do que qualquer coisa que esse tipo de encantamento podia parar.

— Isso deve doer.

Finalmente Etain reparou nele.

— Muito observador da sua parte — ele disse com a voz embargada, cuspindo o pano.

— Fique quieto — Muriel reclamou em resposta ao movimento do outro.

Drustan contornou os dois, avaliando-os, até que caiu sentado na frente deles. Muriel levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu não sou um espetáculo. — O demônio pôde provar a raiva de Etain no ar, misturada com a dor, porém achou que a distração foi boa para ele.

— Realmente, você precisaria ser bonito para dar um bom entretenimento, querido.

O outro não conseguiu formular nenhuma resposta além de um grunhido exasperado, e Drustan deu um pequeno sorriso

— Drustan, nós vamos demorar. Você pode levar maçãs para Bellatrix para mim? — Muriel falou no mesmo tom que usaria com uma criança que estava atrapalhando.

O demônio o ignorou. Curvou-se, envolvendo o tornozelo de Etain com as mãos. A intensidade da dor dele fluiu através do toque, deixando-o atordoado.

— Você vai desmaiar de dor assim que os encantamentos que o protegem do fogo enfraquecerem. A queimadura também vai ficar ainda mais profunda quando isso acontecer. Pode demorar meses até que sarar totalmente. — Etain fez uma careta, tentando engolir ar o suficiente para dizer alguma coisa, mas até isso doía. Ele sabia que Drustan estava dizendo a verdade, só não queria reconhecer — Etain, deixe eu ajudar.

— Não — ele respondeu por puro reflexo.

Drustan revirou os olhos.

— Muriel não fez um pacto comigo quando estava com dor por causa do nosso vínculo. Nós realmente não sabemos o que podemos dar ou tirar um do outro se fizermos esse tipo de mágica. Não é a mesma coisa para você. Eu posso amenizar a dor e ajudar a ferida a sarar, eu prometo.

Muriel o encarou, e, então, apertou o braço de Etain em um gesto de apoio.

— Você não vai conseguir treinar cinco dragões com esse machucado — incentivou.

Ele pareceu lutar consigo mesmo por um longo segundo, até que assentiu.

— Qual vai ser o preço?

— Me conte um segredo.

O demônio estendeu a mão, e Etain a segurou. As palavras fluíram dele um instante depois, soando meio inconscientes. De fato, elas não pertenciam mais a ele, eram de Drustan.

— Minha alma-gêmea se chamava Ninian. Ela morreu quando nós tínhamos dezesseis anos. Eu sonho com ela, às vezes.

.

.

.

— Você acha que Etain está com raiva de mim? — Drustan perguntou algum tempo depois que o outro tinha ido embora. A queimadura tinha se tornado apenas uma mancha pálida sobre as costas dele.

Muriel suspirou. O bruxo tinha se lavado e agora toda a casa cheirava levemente a essência de rosas. O cabelo dele estava úmido. Gotinhas de água pingavam no chão conforme ele se movia, parecendo pérolas.

— Etain vai superar. Nenhum tratamento que eu pudesse ter dado a ele teria ajudado tanto, e eu sequer tinha percebido o quão ruim ele estava por causa dos feitiços... Eu agradeço pelo que você fez.

Muriel sabia que não precisava agradecer — Drustan já tinha recebido seu preço —, mas as palavras foram sinceras mesmo assim.

O demônio pensou em Etain. Já fazia mais de uma década desde que a sua alma-gêmea morrera, mas ele ainda sonhava com ela... Muriel colocou uma cesta de pães sobre a mesa, junto com um novo pode de geleia que Drustan tinha lhe dado, de morango dessa vez. _Oh._ Drustan também sonharia com ele, mesmo eras depois que o bruxo tivesse morrido.

De repente, percebeu que não doeria menos perdê-lo se jamais o beijasse. O desejo de fazer isso espiralou em seu estômago. Levou um instante para Drustan perceber que podia. Muriel não se afastaria.

Ele pareceu surpreso quando Drustan se aproximou, tocando seu ombro e conduzindo-o gentilmente até que estivessem de frente um para o outro, mas logo compreendeu. A felicidade emanou dele, morna e leve. Muriel estava sorrindo quando Drustan inclinou-se e o beijou.   

Qualquer resolução residual que o demônio pudesse ter de impedir o que estava acontecendo entre os dois se dissipou. A ternura do beijo encheu seu peito. Muriel assumiu o controle, segurando seu rosto para incliná-lo, de forma que seus narizes se encaixassem. Ele lambeu sua boca e beliscou seus lábios.

As mãos de Muriel se moveram da sua mandíbula para a virilha, deslizando pela garganta, peito e estômago, até pousarem sobre sua ereção. A palma da mão dele era quente e firme. Muriel gemeu baixinho em meio ao beijo. Drustan empurrou o quadril em direção ao outro, meio atordoado com a onda de desejo que percorria suas veias. Ainda assim ele pulou, assustado, quando Muriel puxou sua camisa para longe e resvalou na marca sobre a pele.

O bruxo se afastou imediatamente, a satisfação em seu rosto dando lugar à culpa.

— Está tudo bem se você não quiser. Eu não devia ter... — ele disse, mas não soube como terminar a frase.

Drustan já estava sacudindo a cabeça, de qualquer forma.

— Eu quero. — Era isso que o assustava. — Mas eu não sei como fazer isso.

— Você estava indo muito bem... — Muriel disse, calando-se logo em seguida ao perceber sua expressão angustiada. Ele arregalou os olhos.

— Você nunca fez isso antes?

O demônio sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.  

— Eu já fiz sexo, mas sempre foi por causa de um pacto. — Às vezes algum humano o invocava e pedia para dormir com ele apenas para poder se gabar de já ter se deitado com um demônio. Também houvera um par de vezes com Yazanah, em troca de uma porcentagem dos chamados que ela recebia. Drustan nunca entendera porque ela tinha oferecido esse tipo de acordo a ele. — É estranho realmente querer isso.

Muriel assentiu em compreensão, tocando o rubor em seu rosto em um carinho muito suave.

— Não é estranho, é assim que deve ser. Mas nós podemos ir devagar.

Ele estendeu a mão. Drustan segurou e deixou que o bruxo o levasse até a cama. A manta verde tinha sido substituída por outra de fios mais grossos e vermelhos, que ele comprara recentemente. Muriel não o empurrou para que se deitasse. Em vez disso, dos dois sentaram de pernas cruzadas sobre o colchão, de frente um para o outro. O bruxo o ajudou a puxar a camisa para fora do corpo, depois tirou a própria blusa.

Drustan tocou seu nome, sentindo os batimentos cardíacos de Muriel por baixo da pele. A excitação do bruxo era visível através do contorno das calças, e devia estar doendo. Ele gemeu, estremecendo, e Drustan também sentiu seu pênis pulsar. Dessa vez, quando se beijaram, foi lento e doce.

— Eu posso chupar você?

Era um pouco ridículo que um demônio corasse por causa de um termo chulo, mas Drustan tinha certeza que estava ainda mais vermelho do que antes. Ele não respondeu. Mantendo o olhar de Muriel, Drustan apenas lambeu os lábios e deslizou as pernas para fora da cama, deixando os pés caírem no chão, um de cada vez, e afastando as coxas.

Muriel sorriu ao se acomodar entre as suas pernas.


	9. Chapter 9

Fazia algum tempo que Muriel não o invocava, porque Drustan estava sempre indo até ele espontaneamente. O feitiço que o bruxo lhe dera pra facilitar o caminho nem era mais necessário. Desde que havia parado de lutar contra o vínculo, Drustan tinha certeza que poderia se materializar em qualquer lugar do mundo em que Muriel estivesse com um estalar de dedos.

Por um instante o demônio achou que a invocação podia ser de outra pessoa, mas, quando ele abriu os olhos, Muriel estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, inclinando-se para apoiá-lo enquanto a ligeira tontura do chamado desaparecia.

Era muito cedo. Mal havia luz entrando pela janela. Muriel ainda usava roupas de dormir. Ele parecia bonito, com os cabelos bagunçados pelo sono. A manga da camisola estava caindo, expondo uma clavícula, e Drustan teve vontade de lamber aquela faixa de pele.

No entanto, quando encarou Muriel, o sentimento de luxúria foi abafado. Ele estava muito branco e obviamente agoniado. Drustan reparou em novos papéis com o selo real sobre a escrivaninha.

— Você vai ter que cuidar de mais filhotes? — perguntou. Muriel mal estava dando conta do que tinha em mãos. O filhote roxo mais fraco ainda não havia voado, e o bruxo dissera que estava com medo de que as asas dele estivessem atrofiadas.

Muriel negou.

— Eu fui convocado para a guerra.

.

.

.  
Drustan estava começando a desconfiar que, em breve, o bruxo faria um encantamento para mandá-lo de volta para Andraz e o selaria para que não se aproximasse dele novamente.

Em vez disso, Muriel deixou-se cair na cadeira da escrivaninha e apertou as têmporas, como se estivesse com dor de cabeça.

— Não vou fazer um acordo para escapar fugir da guerra.

— Eu já fiz dezenas desses, vou conseguir lidar com isso sem tomar demais de você.

— Eu não vou fugir.

Drustan bufou, e Muriel lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

— Você não entende, não é? Mesmo se eu não for, eles vão levar Bellatrix.

O demônio sentiu sua boca ficar seca.

— Ela é sua...

— Minha vida também deveria ser minha, mas eles não se importam de requisitá-la. Estão desesperados na frente de batalha. Os recursos do governo para manter essa guerra finalmente estão acabando e o inimigo está fraco agora, precisam de reforços para terminar isso rápido e não vão abrir mão de um dragão de jeito nenhum.

— Bellatrix vai matar uma centena de homens antes de se afastar de você.

— Provavelmente. Mas ela vale mais do que uma centena de homens durante uma batalha. Então, se ela fizer isso, vão mandar um bruxo forte o suficiente para encantá-la, e ainda vão levá-la embora, e então ela vai se ver no meio de uma guerra e sozinha.

— Deixe-me escondê-la — Drustan falou, mas o pedido soou fraco até para os seus próprios ouvidos. Eles acabariam se perdendo em uma magia desse tamanho. Muriel negou com um aceno cansado. — Não precisa ser eu, então. Chame outro demônio. Yazanah. Número trezentos e setenta e três no grimório de Agrona. Eu a conheço...

— E o que ela vai cobrar para esconder um dragão?

Drustan sentiu um gosto amargo subindo por sua garganta e se forçou a respirar devagar, tentando encher os pulmões de ar, em vez de desespero.

— Um ovo.

Muriel fez um ruído profundo e indignado, muito parecido com um rosnado. Drustan também silvou de raiva. Encarar o bruxo de repente se tornou muito difícil. Deu as costas a ele e seu da cabana.

Sentou-se perto do chiqueiro e acendeu um cigarro, observando o céu se tornar mais claro e os bichos começarem a acordar. Já estava no terceiro cigarro quando Muriel o chamou de volta. Ele tinha trocado a camisola por uma camisa e uma calça de linho macio. Drustan o seguiu, porque ficar ali também não parecia ter feito nenhum bem.

Muriel fizera café, porém Drustan negou quando ele ofereceu. O bruxo sentou-se na cama, depois puxou os travesseiros para longe, abrindo espaço ao seu lado. Drustan tirou as botas e se aconchegou junto dele. Muriel inspirou, passando a ponta do nariz por seu pescoço. Ele acariciou seu cabelo e correu as unhas levemente por sua nuca, parecendo saborear o arrepio que veio com isso. Drustan o abraçou pela cintura.

— Etain também foi chamado. Eu vou estar com ele, com Bellatrix e com os dragões que eu criei. A maior parte do meu trabalho ainda vai ser garantir que os dragões estejam bem. Eu já tomei minha decisão, Drustan. — O demônio apenas suspirou porque soubera disso o tempo todo.

A marca com seu nome na pele de Muriel era uma parte dele, mas não o todo, e ele não abandonaria as outras coisas que amava porque Drustan tinha medo de perdê-lo.

— Também estarei por perto o quanto eu puder.

Muriel assentiu.

— Eu vou ficar bem, prometo.

Drustan deveria saber que humanos eram péssimos em cumprir promessas

.

.

.  
— Como é a sensação de matar alguém?

Drustan o encarou por cima da borda de uma caneca de chá de maçã e canela. Os dois estavam na cama, nus, a sua marca diretamente contra o peito de Muriel, que se aninhara ao seu lado. 

— Você vai ser um soldado, meu bem. Só vai fazer o seu trabalho. Não tem a ver com você realmente, é só algo que você faz.

.

.

.  
Ainda levou algumas semanas para Muriel deixar a cabana e partir para a fronteira leste, pois os filhotes e os ovos precisavam ser levados para outro criador. Drustan passou a noite após eles terem ido embora junto de Muriel, sentindo sua tristeza, mas também um pouco aliviado porque ele parecia muito mais forte depois de se desvincular dos feitiços que mantinham os dragões

Três dias antes de ele ir embora, os dois fizeram sexo de verdade pela primeira vez. Muriel riu quando Drustan colocou dessa forma, dizendo que as coisas que eles tinham feito antes também contavam. Ainda assim, foi diferente. Muriel foi gentil o tempo inteiro e todo o ato foi muito doce. Houve dor; porém até a dor pareceu adequada. Quando terminaram, Drustan sentiu que não havia mais nada de si mesmo que não tinha compartilhado com Muriel.

Ele não pensou nisso na hora, mas depois, com Muriel aconchegado contra o seu peito, achou que aquilo podia ter sido uma despedida.

Seu medo foi infundado, no entanto.

Muriel viajou para o leste em uma comitiva militar que envolvia um punhado de oficiais, mais ou menos duas centenas de soldados, Etain, Bellatrix e os outros quatro dragões que Etain estivera treinando e que já estavam prontos para a batalha. Como responsáveis pelos dragões, Muriel e Etain tinha algumas regalias — comiam a mesma comida que os oficiais e possuíam uma barraca.

Drustan não tinha certeza se Etain estava apenas sendo legal ou se Muriel havia feito algum tipo de acordo com ele, mas o bruxo nunca se mostrava incomodado em deixá-los sozinhos na barraca assim que Drustan aparecia. Muriel sorriu de canto quando a sua curiosidade finalmente venceu e ele perguntou sobre isso. Os dois estavam deitados muito juntos. Muriel o abraçava por trás, e Drustan pôde sentir o sorriso dele contra o seu ombro. 

— Ele não se importa porque está melhor do que nós. As barracas dos oficiais são abastecidas com vinho. Ele está dormindo com um major desde o começo da viagem.

Etain sempre parecia muito contido. Drustan podia sentir força e disciplina espiralando através dele; nunca teria imaginado que o outro fosse se permitir cair em romance de guerra, muito menos com outro homem, alguém que sequer era sua alma-gêmea. 

— E a sua marca?

O cabelo de Muriel fez cócegas na sua bochecha quando ele se moveu.

— Etain não me falou sobre a alma-gêmea do major, mas o nome dele é Nunian. Apenas uma letra... 

Virou-se para o bruxo, começando a traçar padrões aleatórios na pele nua da sua cintura.

— Ele está feliz?

— Sim. Parece que eles realmente gostam um do outro.

Drustan achou que isso era suficiente.

.

.

.  
Eles ainda puderam continuar se encontrando quando Muriel se estabeleceu na base, muito provavelmente porque o relacionamento de Etain com o major garantira que ele e Muriel fossem alojados num quarto com apenas mais dois homens, em vez dos barracões comuns com dezenas de camas enfileiradas.

Não houvera nenhuma batalha desde que eles tinham chegado. O trabalho de Muriel e Etain tinha sido apenas cuidar dos dragões, tratando uma infestação de bicho-de-escama, curando ferimentos de guerra e mantendo feitiços para que as fêmeas não entrassem no cio. Por enquanto Bellatrix parecia satisfeita em estar ali, cercada de outros dragões da sua espécie. Aquela guerra já se estendia por muito tempo, e as coisas eram mais organizadas do que Drustan esperava que fossem, com acomodações decentes e incursões de combate que pareciam bem coordenadas.

Drustan apreciava especialmente o fato de o dever de patrulha ser muito regular, o que fazia com que os companheiros de quarto de Muriel estivessem de vigia enquanto ele e Etain tinham folga. E Etain continuava disposto a deixar o ambiente apenas para os dois assim que o toque de recolher soava.

Nessa noite, porém, Muriel já estava sozinho quando o chamou. Drustan mal teve tempo de se livrar da tontura e o outro estava beijando-o, levando-o suavemente para o chão. Drustan deixou que Muriel o deitasse sobre o círculo e se ajustasse acima do seu corpo, uma perna de cada lado da sua cintura.

— Alguns soldados viram você — o bruxo falou devagar, enquanto se inclinava e mordiscava a pele da sua garganta. O gesto teria arrepiado-o dos chifres até a ponta da cauda, se eles também existissem ali.

— Devemos tomar mais cuidado? — perguntou, embora não se importasse muito com isso naquele momento.

— Eles estão falando sobre mim, dizendo que eu fiz um pacto com um demônio e que por isso posso encantar os dragões. Alguns têm falado que eu vendi minha alma e que você vem todos os dias para levar mais uma parte dela. Também ouvi dizerem que fiz um acordo para acabar com a guerra.

Drustan sorriu, levantando a blusa de Muriel para poder passar os dedos pela marca em sua pele. Ele tremeu com o gesto, esfregando os quadris contra o seu baixo-ventre. 

— Não disseram nada sobre sexo?

— Eles ainda estão um pouco assustados. Vão chegar nisso daqui um tempo — Muriel falou com uma risada.

O som ecoou pelos ossos de Drustan. O demônio o puxou para baixo, beijando-o. Havia tanta magia pulsando dentro dele naquele momento — amor, desejo, orgulho — que ele parecia invencível.


	10. Chapter 10

O que mais o assustou foi que ele sequer percebeu. Muriel estava morrendo enquanto Drustan colhia morangos em seu pomar nas Terras Escuras, sem se dar conta de nada. Ele se perguntou, de forma distante, se teria percebido quando a morte finalmente chegasse, ou se ele simplesmente iria procurar Muriel no dia seguinte e não encontraria nada...

Etain o chacoalhou. Na base, a guerra parecera algo organizado — cada soldado com seu posto e afazeres bem determinados; a rotina de cuidados com os animais, exercícios, comida e sono que ele vira Muriel manter. A ilusão se desfez em um instante. O barulho da luta era ensurdecedor, explosões enchendo o ar com o gosto de pólvora e pintando tudo de verde, além de um constante lamurio de homens morrendo.

Bellatrix uivou, e Drustan a viu soltar fogo pela primeira vez. Árvores e homens queimaram.

Etain amaldiçoou.

— Leve-o para trás da linha — ele falou, colocando Muriel em seus braços e correndo para Bellatrix em seguida.

Drustan não soube bem como conseguiu fazer isso. Talvez tivesse sido apenas por magia. Quando abriu os olhos, estava sentado entre as raízes de um carvalho com Muriel apoiado em seu peito e sangrando.

O calor do fogo de dragão e o baque das explosões ainda chegavam até eles, mas ali havia ao menos a ilusão de segurança. Etain os encontrou alguns minutos depois, arrastando Bellatrix.  

Ela também estava morrendo. Um ferimento longo ia da crista até o focinho. Drustan não conseguiu ver seu olho direito em meio ao sangue e à carne exposta. Mas, pior do que isso, havia uma lança fincada na sua barriga através de um corte transversal.

O demônio acomodou Muriel no seu colo, tentando não piorar a ferida ou causar mais dor. Queria se encolher e chorar, no entanto sentia-se muito seco ao mesmo tempo, como se cada emoção do seu corpo tivesse sido drenada e só houvesse sobrado o choque. O bruxo estava usando muitas roupas, mas o sangue ainda vertia através das camadas de proteção, caindo na terra. Por um segundo desvairado Drustan se perguntou qual das árvores de Andraz estava bebendo o sangue dele. A sensação das mãos de Muriel em sua bochecha fez com que despertasse.

Ele ainda não estava morto.

— Eu o chamei aqui. Eu exijo um pacto. — Mágica pesou em suas palavras.

Etain estava tentando acalmar Bellatrix sem muito sucesso. O animal estava desolado com a própria dor e com a dor de Muriel, cravando a lança cada vez mais fundo. Ela gritou e pateou o chão e soltou fagulhas. O fogo em seu peito estava apagando.

Drustan sabia o que Muriel ia pedir, e sabia o preço.

— Salve Bellatrix. Tire ela daqui.

— Não. Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso; é um dragão, Muriel.

— Você pode se eu pagar o suficiente — ele disse. Sangue escorreu pelo seu queixo junto com as palavras. — Estou indo embora de qualquer jeito, Drustan. Vai ser um desperdício. Por favor.

Bellatrix se sacudiu em um espasmo de dor e desespero. Drustan colocou a mão sobre o próprio torso com raiva, as garras fincando na carne onde sua marca estava. Ele se sentia frágil de uma forma que nunca se sentira antes. Não havia tempo...

— Se eu for fazer isso, o pacto tem que ser diferente. Não só a vida dela. A sua também.

O barulho que Muriel fez podia ser tanto uma risada quanto um suspiro de agonia.

— Isso não é uma troca.

— Vai ser, porque eu vou estar pagando o preço com você. Você está negociando algo que é meu também.

Drustan não tinha visto Etain se aproximar, mas então ele estava ajudando a sustentar o peso de Muriel.

— Não seja teimoso. — Ao contrário do que Drustan esperava, o tom dele foi carinhoso, não com raiva ou desesperado. — Faça isso, Muriel.

O olhar de Muriel passou por Bellatrix, respirando em arquejos confusos e cheios de fuligem, e pelas próprias mãos vermelhas de sangue. Finalmente, ele concordou.

O demônio apertou os braços em volta de Muriel e deixou que a magia os tomasse.

.

.

.

Quase não havia mais vida para salvar, porém Drustan não o soltou. O nome de Muriel estivera sobre o seu corpo durante mil anos — antes que ele sequer nascesse, e deveria perdurar por séculos e séculos depois que ele morresse. Drustan colocou a força disso na sua mágica: constância, permanência. Sentiu os mil anos que vivera queimarem, junto com os outros milênios que ainda viriam. A dor estalou em seus ossos, mas ainda assim ele não soltou Muriel.

.

.

.

Drustan sentiu-se tão zonzo ao acordar quanto costumava se sentir após uma invocação. Muriel estava ao seu lado assim que ele abriu os olhos, colocando um pano gelado sobre sua testa.

— Está tudo bem, tudo bem... — ele falou devagar, e não fazia sentido.

Era o bruxo quem deveria estar recebendo cuidados. Drustan piscou e se deu conta que estavam na cabana de Muriel, a um mundo e meio de distância da guerra. Havia uma cicatriz sobre o rosto do outro, repuxando ligeiramente a carne da sua bochecha esquerda, mas, fora isso, ele parecia inteiro.

Só então Drustan permitiu-se avaliar a si mesmo. Muriel o observou com cuidado enquanto ele tentava alcançar a magia dentro do seu sangue e não encontrava nada. Depois de alguns minutos desistiu, levantando o olhar para o bruxo.

— Eu sinto muito. De verdade, Drustan, por tudo.

Ele não era mais um demônio.

— Funcionou, então?

Lentamente, Muriel aquiesceu.

— Bellatrix também está viva.

— Eu quero vê-la.

Drustan dormira por sete dias inteiros. Suas pernas estavam moles quando levantou. Muriel explicou que ele e Bellatrix também tinham passado um par de dias desacordados — os ferimentos deles tinham fechado aos poucos, enquanto sua magia sumia. Assim que Muriel acordara, Etain conseguira colocá-los entre os homens que estavam sendo evacuados, e os dois tinham feito a viagem de volta para casa em uma caravana de soldados feridos. Bellatrix o carregara durante todo o caminho.

O dragão estava a alguns metros além da cabana. Uma mancha branca atravessava sua barriga onde a lança tinha acertado, já quase uma cicatriz; mas o ferimento em sua cabeça ainda estava em carne viva, vermelho vibrante. Muriel tinha coberto o machucado com um emplasto de plantas curativas, porém era óbvio que aquilo nunca sararia completamente e devia estar doendo de forma horrível. Mesmo assim Bellatrix ronronou quando Drustan se aproximou e acarinhou seu pescoço.

— O exército não quer lidar com um dragão meio cego. Ela também foi dispensada.

Todos eles tinham pagado um preço, então.

Muriel o encarou como se estivesse esperando que ele fosse ficar com raiva a qualquer instante. Drustan se sentia um pouco vazio, mas percebeu que não estava com raiva. Dentre as coisas que ele deixara em Andraz, sentiria falta do seu pomar e do poncho que roubara de Muriel. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre o poncho, mas ao menos ele ainda poderia plantar ali, e seria mais fácil cultivar em um mundo com sol.

— Eu não me arrependo. Estou feliz.

Estendeu a mão, entrelaçando seus dedos com os de Muriel, e deixou que o bruxo o abraçasse. O nome dele ainda estava sobre sua pele e ele ainda estava ali. Isso valia mais do que a magia que perdera.

Havia sido um bom acordo.


End file.
